


Amor Fati

by checkmatechels



Category: Bangtan, bts
Genre: CEO Jin, Fluff, Jimin is Tae’s assistant, Model Kook, Namjoon is a business man, Producer Suga, Rapper Jhope, Switching, Tae is a designer, Vmon - Freeform, jikook - Freeform, namjoon and jin are brothers, yoonjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkmatechels/pseuds/checkmatechels
Summary: Namjoon is lost and Taehyung needs his daily dose of inspirationOr where Taehyung keeps intruding Namjoon’s life





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first time writing Vmon! This will be slow though. Short chapters! Enjoy!

 

Namjoon was looking at the words inked permanently on his wrist. He lets his right index finger ghost above the phrase and sighs deeply. He closes his eyes and inhales while gripping his left wrist with his right hand.

“You sure you don’t regret getting that tattoo?” His hyung asked. He opens his eyes, trance lost already and looks at Yoongi’s ever stoic face and smiles. Dimples showing, his smile doesn’t reach his eyes.

He nods at the older but Yoongi knows there’s something else troubling the younger. “You know life still goes on right?” His hyung places his hand gently over Joon’s right one.

“I know hyung. Thank you for being here. Kook sure is late.” As if on cue, another male arrives at the private room. Strong jawline, steel cold eyes and perfect eyebrows. He strides to take a seat at one of the chairs with his designer shoes and black pants that hug his perfectly toned thighs on all the right places.

“Hyungs! I’m so sorry! I had to wear a disguise just to get through paparazzi! It was hectic! I never knew being on a show by that designer would mean saying goodbye to peaceful walks!” The male says while grabbing his hair with both hands, elbows resting in the table. Exhaustion evident on his face.

The two just laughs at him while he shoots them a glare. “Wow. That designer sure is famous. He’s also handsome as fuck and is gay. Wouldn’t mind sharing one night in bed with him” Yoongi says. Namjoon chokes on his spit, eyes going wide and coughs ungracefully while Jungkook gives him a what the fuck face.

The oldest of the three just chuckles and continues “It’s true though. He is handsome as hell. Won’t you agree?” He says looking at the youngest. “Well that’s true. Taehyung is handsome considering that he used to be a model himself before he turned into a designer but I also heard he’s not into casual fucks, hyung”

“Who’s Taehyung?” Namjoon interjects. Confusion written all over his face. He didn’t know the guy. He has his own problems to deal with. He’s never had the chance to go around meeting people outside of business and even though he’s well known among the elites for his handsome face, he never really was the type to attend gatherings of the rich.

He’s never seen heads turn so fast. The two males are looking at him and judging him. He gulps and he feels their gazes cut him. He nervously grips the class of water and drinks from it.

“Are you for real? Maybe that’s what you become when you only work and work, hyung! You need to get laid!”

“Well I used to get laid. Until my broken engagement that is.” He says while looking down. The youngest giving him an apologetic face. He knows the topic shouldn’t be discussed yet.

“Don’t mind that bitch. It’s clear she was only after your money. It’s her loss. You’re still rich as fuck, Joonie. I’m sure she’s going to flirt with your older brother soon.” The oldest shrugs earning a chuckle from Namjoon.

“Well goodluck to that. Hyung will just look at her and think that he’s more beautiful. Hyung is very vain. I don’t even think I’ll live to see him marry aside from the fact that he’s also not attracted to girls”

The oldest of the three perks up upon hearing the word beautiful and raises a brow. The youngest then asks “Oh yes hyung! Now that you mention it, we never really got to see your older brother. Do you think we’ll ever see him?”

Namjoon laughs. The youngest looking at him expectantly. Yoongi is staring at him weirdly again. “Yeah yeah. You will. One of these days since he’s back here in Korea for good since he’ll run the whole company from now on.”

Upon saying that, he can’t help the ache on his heart. He loves his hyung very much but it took a toll on his pride since he was the one expected to take over the company. Everyone was just as shocked as he is when his father’s will said that the company was to be given to the older.

His insides churn at the memory. He doesn’t hate his brother. He’s not the kind of person that’s greedy for power. It just left him broken and lost. He doesn’t know why he wasn’t good enough despite the constant praises he was given by his father and everyone in the company.

  
“You okay, man?” Yoongi asks with genuine concern. “Yes.... Yes hyung.” He smiles. His hyung sighs and sits straight. He looks at Namjoon and says. “I know you’re going through a rough time but we’re here for you right, Kook?”

“That’s true, hyung! Which is why you are going to my the show in 2 days! You need to get laid. It’s the perfect place to look for someone!” The youngest says with a glint in his eyes.

“Hyung, your fiance was a bitch. There are a lot of rich people that will attend the show. Only elites and fashion elites are allowed inside so you can look for potential dates on the venue!”

Yoongi seems to agree with the idea and is nodding furiously. “It’s true Joon. I hate social gatherings but for you, I’ll go. Don’t wanna miss out on seeing who you take home.”

“Hyung!!!!” Namjoon squirms and blushes, covering his face with both hands earning a fit of laughter from the youngest.

“It’s true, hyung! Taehyung will also be there since it’s his stage but he’s known not to fuck around. Maybe his beauty will grace the bad luck away! No worries! Lots of elites and beautiful people will be there too!”

He looks at Jungkook who’s now with wide eyes and he can see the excitement on his eyes. He can never deny a thing for the younger.

“I don’t even know the Taehyung guy” He says in an attempt to get away from the situation.

“Oh you’ll know it’s him, Hyung. You’ll know. Careful though. You might forget your name after seeing him. Very handsome guy. Might be your type cause he ain’t mine.”

Namjoon just chuckles. He knows the younger is into shorter cute guys which means that the one they’re talking about is tall. “I doubt” he says.

“Oh hyung, trust me on this one. Yoongi hyung only goes for beautiful males and he’s been wanting to get on that ass for months!” The youngest claims and the oldest slaps his arm.

Jungkook hisses in pain and glares at the older. “Hey! You can’t deny the man’s beauty, Kook! Have you seen his ass?”

“Ohmygod, hyung! I’m too innocent for this!” Namjoon grunts. He’s feeling embarrased for the two. “That’s why you need to get laid hyung!” Jungkook almost screams.

Sensing that he’s not going to be able to get away from the event, he agrees. “Fine. Fine. I’ll go with Yoongi hyung to your show.”

Upon hearing that, Jungkook’s face lights up in delight. He’s sure his hyung needs to get away from whatever is bugging his mind. His hyung deserves to be happy and after everything his hyung had done for him, it was his time to repay Namjoon for his kindness.

They finish the night eating away and talking about useless stuff. Namjoon looks at his food then to his friends. He could never be thankful enough for the two people who stayed in his life. He looks at them and for the first time in the month, he smiles genuinely. Maybe his friends were right. It wasn’t the end and he once again looks at the ink on his left wrist.

“Amor fati”. Maybe things that happen are indeed bound to happen because something better is to come. He didn’t know for now why it had happen. He just knew that the only choice was to love his fate and to wait for things to unfold. He may not know what’s in the future for him but he hopes it’s a better place than where he is now.


	2. Unfolding

The backstage of the show is probably the busiest runway that Jungkook has walked on. Makeup artists and assistants were all over the place. He stands at one corner looking at the the hectic scene unfolding before his eyes but none of them could compare to how his heart was beating rapidly because of the smaller boy sewing the ends of the clothes he’s wearing to perfection.

  
His hands are steady on his side while the boy is working with the needle and thread to perfect the cuff of his outfit. He watches the boy’s fingers amazed at how small but precisely they move with the needle. His gaze travels to the said boy’s eyebrows and watches them furrow in concentration, beads of sweat forming.

 

“Are you comfortable?” The boy asks him. This was the first time he was hearing the boy speak. Cute voice, he thought. The boy was gazing up to him as he kneels on the floor to better work on clothes. Jungkook swears he’s never heard such an alluring voice.

 

His gaze once again travels to the boy’s chest. He can clearly see it now since the boy is kneeling too close for comfort. The skin under the fabric of the boy’s top was alluring. He can see his chest was toned. Not like his but close. He wonders how the skin of the boy under him would feel.  He clears his throat and shakes his head to clear his mind.

 

“So I take it you’re not comfortable?” The boy under him asks again and he just had to close his eyes while listening to him. He could go on and listen to the boy’s sweet voice but he still has to answer his question. “No. I mean yes. Uhmm...” he stutters.

 

What the fuck, Kook! He says on his head and mentally slaps himself. “I mean I’m fine. It’s comfy. You’re comfy.” He tries gain but knows he failed. “I mean, not that you’re comfy to look at... Just.. I don’t know. I’m sorry.” He mentally slaps himself again for the second time.

 

The boy giggles. He freakin giggles and Jungkook ducks his head feeling the heat creep up his neck. “Cute” he hears the boy. “Handsome and cute. I like it.” He turns his eyes to look at the boy and the boy winks at him.

 

His blinks his eyes fast thinking that it was just his eyes playing tricks on him again but the boy laughs. The boy’s eyes turn into crescents and he swears he’s never seen stars shine brighter than the one in front of him, his button like nose looks so adorable for Jungkook. “Jimin”

 

The boy says once again breaking the trance Jungkook is in. “My name’s Jimin.” He says again. “Oh. Oh! Hi!” This time, Jungkook couldn’t stop himself from actually slapping himself for not being able to answer and losing his composure.

 

“You’re adorable, Kookie!” Jimin says and Jungkook turns his head to the right and looks at Jimin with a confused face. “You’re Jeon Jungkook right? Tae sure outdid himself by picking you as the one to wear the finale look.”

 

“Thanks” Was all Jungkook could say. “Well, you better do the clothes justice! I worked real hard for this!” Jimin says as he finishes his work with the thread and cuts it.

 

——

Namjoon looks at himself in the mirror. There’s still an hour left until the show starts but he can’t help feeling anxious. This was his first time to attend a social gathering outside of his chosen profession. He didn’t want to look less than dashing.

 

He’s content with the suit he’s wearing from Dolce and Gabbana. The way its detail are perfectly embroidered on the suit and the way it perfectly fits his tall and lean figure. Sure he didn’t workout but thanks to genetics, he’s tall and has a good figure.

 

He could’ve just worn something more simple but his hyung had insisted he wore something that would suit the event he’s going to. After all, Kim Taehyung’s fashion shows are said to be one of the events where elites would dress at their best at hopes to impress the young designer but so far, no one has seen the designer with a lover or news of him on dates.

 

He snaps out of his thoughts and finishes his look with his Rolex. Perfect! He tells himself as he looks at himself one last time on the mirror. He takes his phone from the night stand beside his bed and dials Yoongi’s number.

 

“Hyung it’s me” He says. “Well who else would it be?” His hyung chuckles. “Very funny hyung. Anyway, are you ready? Jungkook is insisting we should be there 30 minutes before to get settled and mingle”

“Yeah yeah. I was born ready, Joon-ah.”

 

“Great! See you at the venue then?” His hyung then proceeds to tell him yes and he ends the call. He sighs and runs his hands through his hair. Maybe this is a good start for him. It’s a change after all. Sure, he’s been invited to events but he declined them all saying that he’s too busy.

 

Now that he’s not heir to the company anymore, he has a lot of time to spare. Maybe this was a good thing since he’s never really tried to open himself up to other people. Maybe the younger was right. Maybe he needed to go out there or maybe he just needed to get laid.

He chuckles to himself and walks out of his room. He takes his keys to his car and drives away. He inhales and breathes out. He’s ready.

 


	3. The show

Namjoon arrives at the pier. It amazes him how the show is held on a cruise ship. He follows the red carpet on the road until he reaches the parking lot for the cars of the people invited to the show. Yes, there’s a red carpet for the cars.

He secures a parking space and turns off his car. He grips his steering wheel, feeling the expensive leather in his hands and sighs. His heart is beating fast and he’s not sure if this is because of his first time attending an elite gathering or if it’s just a feeling that something good will happen to him.

He runs his right hand over his hair and opens the car with his left, left foot stepping out first of the car. He heaves his body out and locks it. He exhales in an attempt to calm his nerves and walks away oblivious of a figure from the ship watching his every move. He feels a shiver running along his spine and he hugs himself while proceeding to go inside the ship.

As he nears the ship, he can see paparazzi gather near the fancy entrance and he straightens his back. It’s his first time showing himself at such events, might as well give them his best angles. And so he did, almost blinded by the flashing lights.

“What made you come to the event, Mr. Kim?”

“Is there someone in particular you are meeting inside?”

“Are you over your past engagement now?”

“How are you coping with the news of your brother taking over the company?”

His eyes twitch at the last two questions. The paparazzi sure knew how to kills people silently with their questions. He knew the reporters wanted to juice out the details out of him but he’s the Kim Namjoon. He may be affected but he’s not the type to back down from a challenge. And so he inhales and composes himself.

“My brother is a competent man. I hope that you all support him as he settles here in Korea. As for my engagement, that is over and I don’t regret a thing.” He says in one breath, amazed with himself. He gives them a bow and smiles. The paparazzi is stunned by his answer. Namjoon chuckles to himself.

He turns his back from them and walks inside the ship’s entrance, waiving his hands to them without looking back in a dismissive manner. “Tsk. Way to shut them up Joon-ah” A familiar voice calls out to him.

“Hyung! Was it okay? I was cool, right? Oh my god I hope my reputation isn’t ruined!” He says while pinching his cheeks with both hands, almost breaking down. Yoongi just stares at him indifferently. “Nah. That was brave, Joonie. It’s actually good for your reputation. Businessman Kim Namjoon attends Kim Taehyung’s show: a new start?”

“What the heck hyung?! Ugh. Let’s just get to our seats, alright?” He says, embarrassed. His hyung is not far from wrong though. He bets one article will be labeled just like that in a few hours but that’s not his worries. He composes himself again aware of the people that have their eyes on him. He feels like meat inside a lion’s den.

Girls sending him suggestive winks, even males do but they’re not his type. He never really had a type. Maybe someone tall and not superficial would fit his standards. He was sure the people on this ship wouldn’t be it because he’s observed that most of them would rather parade their elegant and expensive outfits rather than engage in small talk.

They reach their seat and settles down. Even the seats amaze him. They’re expensive and not the common chairs you see on fashion shows. This Kim Taehyung guy sure is eccentric. The runway is lined with expensive flowers and it’s marble! It’s freaking marble! His mouth is now open as he observes the details on the hall the show is to be held.

“Kim Taehyung sure loves to be overdramatic.” He can hear his hyung say beside him, already settled at the expensive chair that is to his liking, champagne already on his left hand. “Wait, how did you get a champagne?” Was all he can answer.

“Well, while you were busy admiring the hall, I was busy trying to get champagne from the waiter.”

“Oh. That’s why.” His hyung shrugs and suddenly they can feel the boat swaying followed by an announcement that the ship will depart from dock in 5 minutes and that the show will begin in another 10.

Yoongi takes a sip of his champagne and offers to get one for Namjoon but he politely declines saying that it’s too early for alcohol and that he might make fun of himself. “Producer Suga! Fancy meeting you here!” A handsome male approaches them. He looks at the male and he was fascinated by the said boy’s strong jawline, round eyes, and manly figure.

“Jackson fucking Wang.” His hyung says, voice cold. “In the flesh! What brings you over? Oh! And who’s this? Businessman Kim Namjoon?” Jackson replies and takes Namjoon’s right hand and kisses them in a gentlemanly manner. He blushes on the gesture and slowly retracts his hands.

“For the love of! Wang! That’s my friend you know? Stop flirting!” His hyung slaps the other male’s arms. “Ow! That hurts! I was just amazed by his features, you know? It’s not everyday I’m met with a rare beauty.” The said male replies. He can see the glint in his eyes. There’s a certain darkness in them that’s alluring. He smiles at him and the male stands up straight.

“Well I’ll be over to my seat. Wouldn’t want to miss the show. Nice to meet you, Namjoon. I hope we get to talk soon.” He smiles and excuses himself. “Finally! That man is such a flirt Joon-ah!” He can hear his hyung saying and he looks over to him while chuckling. They fall back into comfortable silence as they observe the people on the area and soon enough, the show is announced to start.

The lights start to dim and the room is left with an elegant yellow glow. Soon enough classical music starts playing on the background and the first model walks out to the runway. The fashion elites are watching the clothes like hawks watching their prey, looking for a single detail that’s off but Kim Taehyung is a flawless designer. He’s always one step ahead in the game. Not a single flaw is detected on the clothes.

Namjoon watches as the the fashion critics scribble notes on their notebooks while examining the designs of the outfits paraded on the runway. He’s amazed at the dedication shown by the critics and looks forward to their reviews of this show. One after another, models are walking in and out of the runway and Namjoon is amazed at how the models are not the typical beauties you’d see at magazines.

The models that are walking on the show are those models you would pass by and miss but the clothes make them a whole new person. Whoever picked the models sure had an eye for fashion, he thought. He can feel the shiver running through his spine again. He’s creeped out. Is it the ship that’s haunted or is he being watched?

He shrugs the feeling off and all heads are turned into the last design. The finale look of the evening. The pride of the show. His heart swells with pride as Jungkook steps out into the center of the stage and poses, cameras flicking hurriedly to capture his beauty and the elegant prints on the suit he’s wearing. Sure, Namjoon has seen suits worn. It’s his job to be surrounded by them but none could ever compare to the one the younger is wearing.

He watches Jungkook as he walks the runway, exuding dominance, arrogance evident on his face. Kim Taehyung picked the right person to wear his most prized look of the evening. Jungkook poses one last time at the end of the runway and soon enough, all the models walk out one by one forming a line signaling the end of the show.

People are now standing up and clapping. This isn’t just courtesy. This is plain awe for Kim Taehyung. He watches as a tall male, silver haired at that, with another male shorter than him, take the center stage. The blonde beside the silver haired was beautiful but his eyes are locked on the taller. He was beautiful. His face was perfect and his figure was beautiful.

His hair shone like the moon that lights up the night, perfect for his cold face. He wonders how the male would look like when he smiled. His eyes were dark and big and he locked eyes with him.

Namjoon could feel himself stiffen. It was electrifying. It was like something stirred awake in front of him. He could feel the shiver running through his spine for the third time. He shakes his head and turns away. He couldn’t hold the male’s gaze.

“You okay?” His hyung asked him. “Yes hyung. This ship must be haunted” He shrugs as his hyung chuckles at his response. “You’re paranoid.”

The show ends and soon enough, people were beginning to go out of the hall to proceed to another room where the after party would be. He wasn’t really the type to attend partys but what choice did he have? He doesn’t know how to swim even if swimming to shore was his only option.

“Hey” A deep voice called him and it made him stiffen for the second time in the evening. He turns around and sees the silver haired man. If the man was beautiful from afar, he was glowing up close. Namjoon couldn’t find himself to form coherent words to reply to the male so he was thankful for his Yoongi hyung when he grips his shoulders, waking him up from the abyss he’s falling into.

“My my, Kim Taehyung” His hyung says, taking the said male’s hand and kissing them, Taehyung offering a cold smile. He turns his gaze at Namjoon. “And who might this be?” He says. Not forgetting his manners, he takes Kim Taehyung’s hand and kisses them. “Kim Namjoon. A pleasure to meet you.”

Yoongi excuses himself as his phone buzzes on his pocket, cursing at the lost chance to finally talk to the designer. Namjoon has never wanted to disappear as he did right now. “What’s your favorite color?” He hears the other male say. He blinks, caught off guard by the question. There are many ways to strike up a conversation with someone of his status but the question thrown at him was never in his list of lines to say to someone he’s just met.

He watches as the expression on the other’s face shifts from ice cold to child like. His eyes are wide and anticipating of his reply, lower lip bitten. “Uhm? Silver?” He manages to reply and he didn’t miss the dilation on Taehyung’s eyes. He watches as the boy takes out a small leather notebook and scribble something.

“If you were to choose between icecream or cake, what would you choose?” The male says again. Namjoon chuckles at the boy’s cuteness. He covers his mouth with the back of his right hand and apologizes for laughing. He almost replies but Taehyung is dragged away from him by the blonde he was on stage with earlier. He laughs again seeing as the boy struggles to get away from the blonde.

“See you at the after party, Joonie!” Taehyung shouts and Namjoon melts on the spot. He can feel the people staring at him like he’s some kind of entertainmemt. He never really got used to all the attention. So much for a new start. “Yah! What did I miss?” Yoongi asks while puttinh his phone back on his pocket.

“Nothing Hyung. Nothing at all.” He laughs again and sighs, shaking his head. His hyung now looking at him questioningly. He knows that look and he knows he’ll be bombarded with questions if he does nothing so he drags his hyung out of the hall and into the party. “Let’s go hyung! Let’s get laid.”

And that’s all it took for his hyung to stop struggling, face turning emotionless again. Namjoon grins to himself. His hyung has his I don’t give a fuck face again and it’s enough to make him laugh. He breathes in as he pushes the wooden door to the party and something inside him tells him that something good is about to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So I decided to update and I hope you like it! :)) once again, the story will be slow. Next chapter will have some “jikook action” on it!


	4. One night encounters

The music at the party was pumping. Namjoon was aware of the people staring at him and instead of boosting his ego, it seems to have an opposite effect. The stares seem to make him feel inferior, waiting for him to make a mistake.

“Yah! Stop fidgeting!” His hyung breaks his nervousness. Yoongi seems to always know the perfect time to talk to him despite him being known for his cold attitude. He sheepishly brings his right hand at the back of his neck. “Can’t help it hyung. I’m anxious.”

“Why don’t we just drink?” And so they did. His hyung was known for being a heavy drinker and he was well... he could keep up. They seat at one of the expensive lounges, not really trying to mingle at the people. That was the plan but his hyung was hopeless at initiating conversation and he was an anxious mess.

“I can’t wait for the ship to dock in an hour.” He sighs as he takes a sip of his drink, feeling the alcohol burn his throat. “I’m actually enjoying myself looking at rich people make fun of themselves.” His hyung said.

“I mean, look at them hopelessly trying to impress a designer that won’t even look at them. Not only that, look at them trying to flaunt their expensive things. How superficial.” Yoongi sighs.

“Well look at us, hyung. We are in expensive suits, wearing expensive things, and in this event. How are we different? I think it’s human nature to want to belong”

“It’s different Joon-ah. We’re not the type to judge others by what they look like or clothes they wear. We’re not shallow.”

Namjoon nods at his hyung’s statement. Yoongi was at it again with his views on society. No wonder he was one of the most sought out producers in the country. He did major in philosophy along with music in university so it’s not really a shock for Namjoon whenever his hyung starts talking about society or the injustice of the world.

“Joonie! Suga-Hyung! We meet again!” A not so familiar voice catches their attention. An overly hyper male soon is standing in front of them and settles for one of the chairs on the lounge they’re sitting on. “How’s the party?” He asks them. His expression a little too giddy for Namjoon. A complete turn around from his icy expression a while ago.

“It’s great.” His hyung answers. Kim Taehyung is nodding at the answer then turns to him. “You guys are not drunk enough! Drink!” He offers them another drink to which Namjoon politely declines but his hyung accepts. The silver haired male also drinks the shot in one go and giggles. He looks like a five year old and Namjoon’s eyes go wide at the sight in front of him. One hour sure is a long time.

  
—-

Jungkook is gathering his things on his bag. Show already over. He has already changed into black pants, tight as usual, with a white shirt from Chanel. He was obsessed with white shirts so if he were to continue wearing them, might as well buy the expensive ones.

“Oh! You’re still here!” Another male says as he enters the backstage private dressing room for Jungkook. He grins, his crooked front tooth visible. Jungkook finds it endearing and returns the smile.

“Yeah. Was just packing up. I’ll meet with my hyungs soon.” He says to the blonde and sees his confused face.

“Actually not my real hyungs. It’s Namjoon hyung and Suga hyung.” He explains, offering a kind smile to The guy. He’s not even sure why he’s trying to explain. Jimin’s eye seems to go wide for a second but shifts to a neutral expression again.

“You can’t meet up with them!” Jungkook chokes on his spit. “And why can’t I?”

Jimin smirks and licks his lips, walking painfully slow towards him, building up tension. Jungkook gulps and backs away. His back hits the wall and soon enough the shorter one is in front of him with darkness looming in his eyes.

The blonde doesn’t stop there. Sensing the dilemma Jungkook’s in, he bites his lips and brings them over to the model’s ear. “Because...” he starts, voice whispering, sedictively low.

“You’re staying here with me.” He finishes as he nips on Jungkook’s neck. The younger feels his body going limp and he closes his eyes. “What are you doing, Jimin?”

The shorter ignores him and continues to do open mouthed kisses along his jaw, constantly biting his neck. Jungkook growls in response so the shorter takes this as an invitaion to suck at the skin where people can see it visibly. His eyes widen at the gesture. He can’t have visible marks. He’s a model. His reputaion is still rising. He can’t afford scandals.

“Why are you trying to stop me, Kook? Afraid you might be losing yourself in me?” Jimin says with a smirk. Oh he did not just challenge Jungkook!

The younger huffs out and smirks in return. “The only one losing themselves by the time the boat docks is you in my dick, Jimin” and in one swift movement, he shift himself away from the wall, taking Jimin’s thick thighs to his waist and setting the boy on the table.

The blonde now biting his lips and looking at Jungkook with a playful expression. He doesn’t waste anytime as he brings his lips to press against the younger, pure lust evident in the kiss. The kiss was sloppy at first, tongue fighting for dominance where the younger wins. He pushes his tongue into Jimin’s mouth and the other moans.

Jimin starts grinding against Jungkook’s clothed member as he opens his legs wider to get more friction, inviting the younger to do more. “Fuck, Jimin. Why do you do this? You’re so hot.” And Jimin moans at the praise. He giggles as he yanks his top away, urging Jungkook to do the same.

Their chests are now flushed, no space between them, Jungkook sucking bruises on the blonde’s skin, painting them with his marks. His left hand settles on the other’s waist while his right cups Jimin’s nape. The older on the other hand has both his arms on Jungkook’s shoulders, hands tugging a fistful of hair earning a moan from the younger.

Jungkook brings himself to kiss the other again, much deeper this time as he palms the growing erection of the blonde. Jimin doesn’t miss this opportunity to rut on Jungkook’s palm and bite his lower lip. “Easy there, baby. Do you have lube?”

Oh, Jimin came prepared as he grabs something in his pocket and hands over 3 packets of lube and one condom to Jungkook. “Can’t really go to war without weapons, can you?” He says playfully over the younger’s ears and he doesn’t wait as he fondles the belt on his pants and yanks them down in one go.

“Pants. Off.” He says as he ghosts his index finger to Jungkook’s belt and palms the younger’s erect member to which the model complies. Jimin wasn’t prepared for the sight. Sure he’s had one night stands in the past but he’s never been graced with such a big cock in his life. He’s thanking his father and mother for making him alive to see Jungkook’s proud member and he moans.

“Like what you see, baby?” And he purrs. He likes being called baby. He kisses the boy in return and Jungkook opens the lube and slicks his finger then traces the ring of muscle between Jimin’s legs and he can feel the muscle twitch.

“Can’t back down now, Jimin.” He doesn’t allow a reply from the other as he pushes his middle finger inside, feeling the tightness and he moans. “God baby, you’re so tight!” He kisses Jimin to distract him of his finger pushing in and out trying to ease the tightness.

Jimin is now a panting mess and urges him to enter a second finger and so he did. The younger is now fingering his hole and he arches his back and settles both his hands to grip the table as he exhales seductively. “Fuck, Jimin. So tight. So fucking tight.”

The praises seem to distract the blonde and he’s lost in the pleasure of Jungkook’s fingers. Precum already leaking and his dick twitches as the younger reaches his prostate and he moans gracefully thankful for the younger’s long fingers. “Ready, Kookie. Fuck me. Please!” He almost screams, growing frustrated. He wants something bigger. Something like Jungkook’s dick in his hole.

The younger rolls the condom on his member and leaves Jimin anticipating. He lubes himself more and he grips the shorter’s inner thigh and lines himself to Jimin’s entrance as he pushes slowly.

Jimin releases a long moan, feeling the burn from being stretched. It’s been a while since his hole has been used. See, he isn’t really the type to play around but seeing Jungkook made something in him crack. Maybe it’s just his pride shattering because one look at the model wanted him to beg on his knees and be fucked.

“Move” He tells the younger and as soon as he says that, he regrets it because Jungkook is fucking him at a monstrous pace, his prostate abused thrust after thrust. Jimin is digging his nails on Jungkook’s back while the other is painting Jimin with his marks again.

Their sweat, now mixed with each other, clinging to each other closely, feeling their release close. “Coming, baby. Take it all, alright?” Jungkook breaks the moaning mess they’re in to which Jimin nods. “Come inside me, Kook.”

The thrusts seem to go slow and Jungkook rides his orgasm. His thrusts become slow until he stops and releases all his seeds inside Jimin. He pumps the older and he comes as soon as Jungkook released inside of him.

They both catch their breath, still clinging to each other, Jimin resting his head on Jungkook’s chest and closes his eyes. “Well that was hot.” Jungkook says.

“Yeah. So, what now?” Jimin asks, he can still feel the model twitching inside of him.

“I don’t know, Jimin. You’re the one who initiated it.”

“Well you’re the one who fucked me.”

And they laugh. Jungkook tightens his hug on the older and he pulls out of him. Jimin hisses from the feeling of dick going out of his hole. Jungkook gets to his back and takes out tissue, wiping the blonde.

“Well aren’t you a gentleman?”

“Shut up, Jimin. I don’t usually do one night stands you know.” And as soon as he says it, he can feel the blush creeping its way and he sheepishly brings his hand to the back of his neck.

Jimin giggles at the sight and pecks Jungkook. “I’ll tell you a secret. You’re the first dick I had in my hole in 3 years.” And the younger moans.

“Fuck, Jimin. Do you want me to pop a boner here?” The taller groans. And Jimin sighs as he settles himself at the crook of Jungkook’s neck.

“Nope but I want your number.”

“Smooth, Jimin.” They both laugh again.

Jimin brings out his phone and hands it to the younger and happily takes it back after seeing the younger already typed in his digits. The younger coos at how adorable Jimin is being while looking at his number on his phone.

He detaches himself from the blonde and proceeds to clean himself and put on clothes. He then takes Jimin’s clothes and puts it on him. He smile as he puts Jimin’s shoes on, kneeling in front of the older.

“You’re beautiful, Jimin. I don’t want this to be a one time thing.” And the blonde blushes.

“It won’t be if you don’t want it to be.” He smiles and pulls the younger up for a kiss.

Jungkook loses himself in the kiss. It’s a good night for him. One night encounters don’t really have to end as a one night thing. His mind travels to his hyungs and wonders that happened to them but that’s the least of his worries now as he and Jimin fall into comfortable silence while in each other’s embrace.

Yes, his night has been one of the best nights in his life. From walking in Kim Taehyung’s fashion show to scoring a beautiful guy. His night is really good with the promise of meeting Jimin even after tonight but he doesn’t know that his hyung’s night has become one of the most dreadful nights in his life.


	5. After the show

  
The view at Namjoon’s office from the 39th floor of the building is one of the things that calms him down the most. He loves working overtime just to catch the sun setting.

So here he is relaxed on his chair, legs stretched out and arms crossed while waiting for the sun to set. He closes his eyes and sighs at how peaceful things are.

He expected to be depressed but he’s learned to accept that most things don’t happen the way we expect them to be. He and his brother are yet to meet even though they work in the same building but he knows that if they do, he isn’t going to be bitter about it.

The sun begins to set and Namjoon admires how the sky turns orange, almost pink. The thing about the sun setting is that it signifies an end to a day, good or bad, and reminds you that as the night begins, you have time to make tomorrow a different day than today.

He almost dozes off until his door is opened harshly hitting the wall. He flinches from the sound and he turns his chair around but the intruder takes him by surprise as he strides towards Namjoon’s desk and sits on it, facing him.

He freezes on his chair, eyes wide and mouth open at the intruder’s audacity. He doesn’t realise that he’s already gripping the sides of his chair until the silver haired intruder smirks. “Why nice to see you as well, Joonie” The intruder winks.

Namjoon blinks at Taehyung’s words and said intruder giggles. “I missed you, baby.”

And Namjoon chokes this time. “Baby?”

“Why not, Joonie?” Taehyung winks at him.

“What the hell, Tae?”

“Oh I see you already made a nickname for me. I’m touched.” He says as he brings his right hand to his chest and makes a flattered gesture.

“Oh my god. How did you know my office?” Namjoon asks in disbelief.

“Who do you think I am, Joonie?”

“Kim Taehyung?”

“Nope. Min Yoongi....” And Namjoon’s face falls, lips pursed into a straight line while the silver hair laughs. “Oh my gosh Joonie! Duh!” He says between laughter.

“Anyway,” the other says while he shifts on the table and leans on his right hand to support him, legs crossed. “I’m here to work.”

This time Namjoon coughs. “What do you mean work? We’re not hiring.”

“I’m offended, Joonie.” The silver haired now faking hurt and heaves himself up to stand in front of Namjoon. He leans towards the boy sitting on the chair, their face now inches apart.

Namjoon gulps at the close proximity, eyes looking anywhere but Taehyung’s. “Look at me, baby.” The other says while touching his chin to look at him and that’s it for Namjoon. He melts at the touch and stares into Taehyung’s eyes.

“I’m here to draw while you just sit there.” Namjoon seems to be confused, eyes blinking again to process the statement.

Taehyung withdraws and giggles. He proceeds to walk towards the couch and settles in a comfortable position. He takes out a large sketchpad from his bag and his pencil case. He opens it and flips a few pages, ready to make a new design.

Oh. Namjoon thought. Work means him drawing. “Can’t you just draw anywhere else?” He asks. The boy puts his right index finger to his cheeks to mimic those thinking faces.

“Hmmm. Nope!” Namjoon groans.

“I need my inspiration, Joonie! You just do your thing there and I do mine, okay?” Taehyung says as he starts to take his pencil and sketch.

Knowing that Taehyung isn’t going anywhere, he resumes going over the files on his desk. He sighs and recalls the happenings from 2 nights ago where he had to bring Kim Taehyung back home with him. He’s surprised his Yoongi hyung didn’t volunteer to take the man home saying that he may like the boy but he’s a gentleman and won’t take advantage of a drunk.

Nothing happened, really. It was just Taehyung pretending to be drunk to know Namjoon’s address. When they arrived at his apartment, Taehyung had to continue the act but he didn’t fail to look at the code to Joon’s apartment.

Why? For a science project maybe?

Namjoon had to bring a very “drunk” Taehyung to the guest room while the younger isn’t complaining. Once he’s tucked into bed by Namjoon, he waits for the other to go out of the room as he texts Jimin.

“Mission accomplished”

He sighs and closes his eyes. He almost falls asleep but he gets a reply from Jimin.

Jimin: Well congrats, Taetae! Now you know his address.

Taehyung: Thx, Minnie! I even know his code lols

Jimin: WTF Tae that’s creepy!

Taehyung: STFU Jiminie, I need my daily dose of inspiration and you know that.

Jimin: Well I just hope this doesn’t turn into more than just that after everything.

Taehyung: It won’t. I don’t do romance, remember? I still have you, Minnie.

Jimin: Uhmmm. Not doing it with you anymore, Taetae! Talk to u soon! Nyt!

Taehyung’s mouth is now open in shock. Who could’ve stolen his Jiminie from him? It’s not like they were dating but having Jimin was convenient since he didn’t really want to associate with other people.

He didn’t want to be seen as a mere trophy. He was someone with depth and he didn’t want someone shallow to be with. He wanted someone to see him for who he is. Not for his face or fame. He just wanted to be loved.

He sighs and crosses his arms. He looks at the time and it’s 2:37AM. He gets up and tip toes towards Namjoon’s room. He didn’t know where it was so he had to open a few doors.

He gets to the last door at the end of the hall and opens the door slowly. He’s met with a sleeping Namjoon and he silently goes inside. He takes a few steps and stops beside the bed as he sits on the floor, elbows on the side of the bed, eyes on the sleeping man.

“You’re beautiful, Joonie. Thank you for taking care of me. Don’t worry, you’ll be seeing me a lot.” He mumbles in a low voice and giggles. He feels guilty to just leave so he takes out his business card an puts it beside Joon’s bedside table while he writes a thank you and his number at the back.

He slowly gets up and leaves the room but not after taking one last look at the boy’s sleeping face.

Once he’s outside the room, he examines the apartment. The first thing he notices is the Marble tiles. He loves how expensive looking it makes the apartment.

He eyes the wall and frowns at how bare they look. They’re just plain and painted beige. He walks til he reaches the living room. It’s a vast space and he loves the leather couch and the mini bar in the kitchen.

The kitchen is an open space. Very modern, he thinks. He could live with this. He can examine everything but he has all the time in the world and that can wait. Right now, he’s itching to go out of the apartment and start sketching.

His mind is flooded with inspiration. He doubts he’ll sleep til 6am but that’s fine because he has no work the next day. He gets to the door and he puts on his shoes then goes out the door.

He takes a cab once he gets outside and goes home. He feels giddy on the way home. Namjoon is beautiful but he’s also aware that the man doesn’t think he is. Taehyung smiles to himself as he remembers Namjoon being a nervous wreck.

He gets home in 20 minutes and proceeds to take a shower. After that, he takes out his sketchpad and starts drawing designs and patterns that come into his head.

By 5:57AM, he’s done 7 sketches and he decides that it’s enough and he needs to sleep because he doesn’t want to risk having a breakout. He loves his job but he loves his face too.

Taehyung gets up and walks to his room. He lays in bed, smiling at everything that happened tonight. Maybe fate brought Namjoon to his show because he’s never been this inspired after seeing someone.

The first time he saw the boy was on the parking lot. He was at the ship, watching the guests start to arrive until someone catches his eye.

Looking at the boy was electrifying. He’s never felt this was by looking at someone before. His figure was what Taehyung loved the most. He watches as the male walks with confidence towards the ship’s entrance.

Second time was at the finale of the show. He was just supposed to be out there and bow to thank the people who came but as soon as he turned his eyes, he’s met by the stranger’s eyes.

The stranger, too shy to keep Taehyung’s eyes, averted his gaze. He smirks to himself and made a note to approach the stranger after the show.

Taehyung can describe Namjoon in a lot of ways. There’s something about the boy that makes him want to draw the best designs. He feels fuzzy inside and it’s the first time he’s feeling this way.

He blushes to himself and promises to visit the boy soon. From now on, his days will be a little bit better thanks to Namjoon. He sighs in content and closes his eyes, ready to sleep. His mind drifts away and soon enough he’s asleep. He knows that when he wakes up, he’ll need his inspiration again but for now, he needs sleeps.


	6. An invitation

7:00. That’s the time on Namjoon’s watch and it’s time for him to go home. It’s been almost 2 hours since a silver haired intruder took over his office couch.

Even his Secretary was surprised to see another person inside the room when he was delivering the files Namjoon requested.

See, Namjoon doesn’t bring in guests. He doesn’t mix work with personal life but Kim Taehyung is on another universe. He appears out of the blue, ready to take over his life.

The other claims that he’s his inspiration and Namjoon thinks it has to do with his designs. He’s never been someone’s inspiration and he’s a little overwhelmed by the thought.

In the course of 2 hours that the boy spent on his couch, Namjoon has tries to get rid of him but the other didn’t budge so in the end, he just let the other be.

He finishes up on the contracts he has to go over. He has to read them all before it gets passed to his brother for final approval. So far he’s coping up well.

He eyes the boy on his couch, legs sprawled in the leather, sketchpad covering his face. He can just see the furrowed eyebrows of the boy signifying his concentration on whatever it is he’s doing.

Namjoon clears his throat in an attempt to get the other’s attention but he’s left with silence. He clears his throat again, louder this time but the boy doesn’t react at all so he clears his desk of all disregarded files and takes the contracts to be submitted to his brother with him.

He pushes himself away from the desk and stands up then straightens his shirt. He eyes the boy on the couch again and walks up to him, papers in his hands.

“Taehyung-ssi.” He calls and the boy stops drawing and looks up to him.

“I need to go. We need to go.” He can see the boy’s mouth forming an OH.

“Oh. Yes. Sorry. What time is it?”

“It’s a few minutes past 7pm” Namjoon answers as he offers a gentle smile.

“What?! No wonder I’m so hungry!”

Taehyung scrambles to put all his pencils inside his pencil case and closes his sketchpad then puts everything inside his bag while apologizing to Namjoon.

Namjoon watches the boy in amazement as he puts everything inside his bag and chuckles to himself at how cute he’s being. Soon enough the other finishes packing up and stands up.

Namjoon then guides the boy out and locks his office door. They pass by his Secretary’s table just outside the door and tells him to deliver the papers to the upper office while Taehyung stands beside him observing the taller male.

They get inside the elevator. Namjoon finds it funny how there’s no awkwardness between him and Taehyung. It’s almost like they’ve been friends for a long time just like his Yoongi hyung and Jungkook.

He inhales a quick breath as he takes out his phone in his pocket and dials Jungkooks number. He hasn’t heard from the boy in 2 days.

He waits for a few rings until he hears a hello from the younger.

“Kook? Yeah. It’s me. How are you?”

“I’m fine Hyung!” He smiles knowing the younger is okay. “Why did you call, hyung?”

“Ah. Just wanted to check up on you. I can’t believe you ditched me and Yoongi hyung!” He hears the younger laugh on the other side and another voice.

“Oh. Sorry about that, Joon-hyung! I’ll make it up to you and hyung.”

“You better! Are you with someone else now? Is that a girl?” He says and he hears the younger choke on his spit.

“Yaah! It’s a guy, hyung! His name is Jimin. I’ll introduce you guys soon.”

“Jimin?” He repeats and he can see the boy beside him visibly tense, eyes going wide.

“Yes hyung. Gotta end the call now. See you at our weekly dinner!”

Jungkook hangs up and Namjoon brings his phone in front of him with a confused face. Then the elevator reaches ground floor.

“Yah, Taehyung-sii. Do you know a Jimin?”

The other gulps. “Well yes. My assistant is actually a Jimin.”

Namjoon nods at the statement. If it was indeed Jimin the assistant then it makes sense since Kook was a model who walked on the show and it’s logical for them to meet there.

“Well it seems like my younger brother is with that Jimin of yours.”

He looks at the bewildered expression of the silver haired boy. They near the exit and Namjoon asks the boy if he came by car and he shakes his head.

“Well, I just can’t let you pass outside the building. There’s always paparazzi there trying to catch a glimpse pf my brother.”

He sighs knowing that the only option is to take the younger home.

The other hops in place, face now replaced by excitement. Namjoon melts at the sight. Then they proceed to walk towards his car.

They get settled inside and Namjoon reaches for Taehyung’s seatbelt. He could feel the other tense again and his eyes go wide noticing that there’s almost no distance between him and the boy so he withdraws and apologizes.

Despite the darkness in the parking lot, he didn’t miss the pink on the other’s cheeks. He shakes off the thought and starts his car. Soon enough they’re on the way out of the building.

“I really appreciate that you let me stay in your office Joonie.” He smiles at the boy beside him.

“I honestly don’t feel bad for crashing at your couch.” And Namjoon coughs as the boy laughs.

“You’re really something else, Taehyung-ssi.”

“No need to call me formally. I like it when you called me Tae better.” He says as he flashes his signature boxy smile at the driver.

“Tae. Yeah. I like that better too.” Namjoon answers and he feels the heat creeping up his neck.

“Hey, I’m actually hungry. Would you like to eat dinner with me?”

“Are you asking me out, Tae?”

Taehyung’s eyes go wide as his face is painted with a dumbstruck expression.

Namjoon laughs at how he managed to get that reaction from the boy.

“Technically it’s a friendly dinner date.”

He grins to himself and nods at the boy who’s now crossing his arms and tilting his body to look at Namjoon with pouty lips and squinted eyes.

Adorable. He thinks as he looks at the boy.

“Sure thing, Taehyung. I’ll go on a date with you.”

“Yah! It’s a friendly dinner date!”

“Whatever you say~”

Namjoon chuckles again to himself as the other is restless on his seat. His smile reaches his eyes this time and he thinks it’s finally nice to smile again. He thanks the universe for letting a certain silver haired boy crash into his seemingly boring life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooop! Next chapter is the “friendly dinner date!”


	7. A partnership

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I said that it will be the friendly date but I promise the next chapter will be it. :D thank you for reading! Enjoy!

The glow in the restaurant is what Yoongi expected of it. Nothing less from one of the fanciest restaurants in the city.

It wasn’t noisy and crowded like normal ones and tables are far away from each other, offering some sense of privacy among guests.

He observes the place but his eyes go back to the boy in front of him who seems to have not stop talking yet. He watches the other’s lips move as he rambles about anything.

See, Yoongi isn’t the type to socialize with people but here he is stuck in a business dinner set up by his record label in hopes of him agreeing to working with one of the most famous rappers of South Korea.

The boy is talking about something and all Yoongi hears are incoherent words since he’s talking so fast. He observes the boy and the red haired male breaks out into a huge smile.

Yoongi can’t help the smile that forces its way to his lips upon seeing the boy smile because the man’s heart shaped smile is contagious. “So, Suga, I thought about making a song about liberation.”

“Liberation? I thought we’re over colonialism and all?” The red haired chuckles at the reply.

“No you dummy!” He shows off his heart shaped smile again and Yoongi looks at him confused, urging him to continue.

“I mean liberation from ourselves. From society. From chains we willingly shackle ourselves to.” Yoongi hums and the red haired male continues.

“You see, society gives us a set of norms. Standards that we are compelled to meet but aren’t really required to. I want my next album to tackle that issue.” He finishes as he offers a humble nod at the producer.

“That’s...” Yoongi begins and the other is looking at him earnestly. “One of the best album ideas I’ve heard in my entire time as a producer, J-hope!”

Yoongi is honestly amazed at the rapper’s idea. He told himself that he’d turn down any chances of a collaboration if the rapper decides to rap about love and superficial things but hearing the idea made something ignite inside him.

It’s been a long time since he’s been excited to work with someone and the idea that Jhope wants to incorporate in his album makes him brainstorm as well and ideas are flooding his mind now.

As soon as the words leave the Producer’s mouth, J-hope turns into a clapping mess. “Oh God you’re troublesome to be with.” Yoongi groans.

He lifts his wine glass and gives a toast to a new collaboration with the rapper. He offers his business smile to the other and somehow he’s amazed at how different the rapper is from his stage self to his normal hyperactive self.

He brings the glass near his lips and he drinks the wine, gaze never leaving that of the rapper’s as the other does the same.

Soon enough food is served and they begin to eat while the other is still talking about things he couldn’t really keep up with. The most he’s talked is reciting the lyrics to a song but he’s thankful that the other seems to not care if he talks or not.

He proceeds to finish his steak but a certain duo catches his eye. The said duo struts into the restaurant, not aware of the eyes that follow them and settle into a table not far away or too near Yoongi’s.

His eyes widen at seeing Namjoon pulls the chair for Taehyung to sit down and get settled. He observes them and wonders how they started getting close. Namjoon sure owed him an explanation.

He continues to steal glances at them while pretending to listen to the rapper complain about his management and how they force him to act cool and not show his hyperactive self to the fans.

“Hyung? You know them?” The rapper seems to notice him staring at the duo and asks.

“Huh?... oh. Yeah. Kim Taehyung and Kim Namjoon.”

“What a weird pair.” The rapper chuckles and shakes his head while smiling, eyes sparkling.

“Don’t tell me you don’t recognize them?”

“Lol. Tae’s a great friend, hyung. Known him since middle school.” Yoongi arches a brow.

“Oh. Well I’ve known the other guy since childhood.”

Oh. Was all Jhope could say. He shrugs and talks about how unlikely and cute the pair is, oblivious to the fact that the producer in front of him has been after said middle school friend for a while now.

Yoongi could only shake his head and smile at how oblivious the rapper is. He watches him bring incorporate his hands to every story he’s saying.

He bring his right elbow to rest on the table, cheeks leaning in his palm as he observes the boy in front of him and he finds himself smiling from time to time at how silly the boy is.

If he’s going to work with the male the entire duration of producing a whole album for him then he better start to get to know more about him.


	8. Chapter 8

  
The drive to the restaurant consisted of a pouting Taehyung and a smiling Namjoon. There was something serene and pure that lingers in the silence inside the car.

No words were spoken but there was no awkwardness. It was a comfortable silence.

After 7 minutes, they arive at a fancy looking restaurant and Namjoon parks his car then looks at Taehyung, amused.

“Not a date but you take me to eat at a fancy restaurant.” Taehyung rolls his eyes.

“It’s called being classy” Namjoon shakes his head in amusement and breathes out a hearty laugh that causes Taehyung to fold his arms again and pout his lips more.

He unlocks his seatbelt and steps out of the car then walks to the entrance, leaving Namjoon to catch up.

As soon as he reaches the entrance, he is stopped by the bouncer and he arches his brow at him. He stares at the muscular man in front of him with a blank expression, not at all intimidated by him.

“I’m sorry, sir. You don’t seem to have a reservation.” Taehyung gasps.

“I don’t need a reservation.” And the muscular man huffs out and crosses his arms.

“Well I’m sorry sir. We’re reservation only.” Taehyung gives him an are you kidding me face.

He rolls his eyes. This bouncer must be new. He and the bouncer starts a staring contest and Namjoon clears his throat upon seeing the scene he’s met once he walks up to Taehyung.

“Kim Namjoon. Tell that to anyone inside please.” He says as he clears his throat.

That seems to break the glares that Taehyung and the bouncer was throwing at each other.

The bouncer nods at him and disappears inside. Taehyung still has his blank expression on his face and Namjoon still amused.

They don’t even wait for 5 minutes when a lady rushes to greet them and apologises for keeping them waiting. Namjoon politely gives back the greeting and they are ushered inside.

They are escorted to a table and Namjoon doesn’t fail to be a gentleman as he pulls the chair for Taehyung to sit then proceeds to get settled across him.

Jazz music is playing in the background and he looks at the male in front of him, lights making him ethereal.

A waiter brings them the menu and fills their glasses with wine then takes their order. Taehyung brings both his elbows to rest on the table and intertwines his fingers, chin resting on it ready to interrogate Namjoon.

“So, Joon-ah. How did you get in here and I didn’t?” Taehyung starts.

“Actually, my brother owns the place.” Taehyung’s head tilt to the right eyes full of confusion.

“I thought your brother is CEO?”

“He just started very recently, Tae. His passion was always cooking. He was doing work for the company while managing his restaurants.”

Namjoon feels strange talking about his life like he hadn’t just experienced sitting on his bed in the middle of the night, letting the darkness engulf him while asking why his efforts weren’t enough.

“He must be busy.” Namjoon nods.

“He is. He was always requested by clients just because of how beautiful he was.”

“More beautiful than me?” Namjoon chuckles.

“You’re a different kind of beautiful, Taehyung” Taehyung huffs unamused by the reply.

“I’m still beautiful.”

“Oh. Wait till you see my brother.”

Their orders arrive and they start eating. Namjoon observes their surrounding, appreciating the calm inside the restaurant. Any sense of privacy is always appreciated.

They continue to eat while Taehyung doesn’t stop interrogating the other. Namjoon feels like a burden has been lifted from his shoulders just by talking to someone else about it. He likes how easy it is to talk to the boy in front of him.

Soon enough, he begins telling him about his ex fiancé and Taehyung starts bad mouthing her. He laughs at how Taehyung seems to be the one agitated by how his fiancé just left him after knowing his brother would be the one to take over the company.

He feels a buzzing inside him and he feels warm. Sure, he had Yoongi and Jungkook there to always support him but knowing that there’s someone else that he can talk to warms his heart.

“Thank you, Taehyung” the other stops eating and questions him. Namjoon continues.

“I don’t know. For existing, I guess?”

“I know. You should be thankful I’m gracing you with my presence.” Taehyung says while flipping his non-existent long hair. “You’re welcome, Babe” He continues and winks at the older.

Namjoon chokes on his food and grabs the glass of water, drinking from it fast. Taehyung laughs at him and he looks away but he soon finds out it’s a mistake.

He shouldn’t have turned his head away because a pair of eyes catches his. A very familiar pair of eyes and he waves his right hand awkwardly towards the boy.

“Oh! It’s Yoongi-hyung!” Taheyung exclaims as he vigorously waves from their table and zooms in to the boy sitting with the other in their table.

“No way!” He gasps as he hurriedly stands up and runs towards their table. Namjoon watches with wide eyes as Taehyung and another male which he assumes is Yoongi’s date for the night hug like they’ve never seen each other for 34 years.

He apologizes at the staff for the commotion and stands up to greet his Yoongi hyung. He walks with confidence despite the stares they’re getting from the other diners.

As he nears the table, he can see Taehyung’s boxy grin and another boy’s heart shaped smile. He awkwardly adjusts his tie as he approaches Yoongi.

“Hey, hyung.” He greets him and the other nods.

The two loud male seems to remember that they have company and settles down. Taehyung sits at their table and urges Namjoon to do the same.

“So, Yoongi-hyung. I didn’t know you knew Hobi-ah” Taehyung starts and Hoseok answers for him.

“We just knew each other, Taetae. He’ll be my producer for my upcoming album.”

Whoa. Taehyung says as he eyes Yoongi then grips his friend. “This is great, Hobi! Oh my gosh. I missed you!”

“Are you still with Jimin?”

The question seems to catch Taehyung off guard as he awkwardly laughs.

“Well he’s my assistant.” He says as he rubs the back of his neck.

“You know what I mean, Tae.”

“We still live together, Hobi. He’s my assistant and we were nothing more than that but I think he’s with someone else now.”

Namjoon’s ears twitch upon hearing Jimin’s name. Is this the same Jimin that Jungkook is with? He’s still trying to put together his facts. He sits there with his Yoongi hyung as they continue to listen to the other two talking.

Hobi starts laughing hysterically.

“He finally got someone, huh? He must have been tired of babying you.” Taehyung groans and he smacks the other’s shoulders.

Taehyung groans and looks at Namjoon, mischief in his eyes.

“I make a very fine, baby though. Wouldn’t you say so, Joonie?”

And with that, Yoongi and Namjoon simultaneously cough. “Oh my god, Taehyung! They’ll misunderstand!” Namjoon replies while he brings his hands to cover his face.

Hoseok starts squealing on his seat. “Awww! You guys are so cute!”

Namjoon has never wanted to die but at this moment, he would rather be buried 6 feet on the ground, his confidence left inside his car.

“You owe me an explanation, Joon-ah.” He hears his hyung say.

“I swear to god, hyung. There’s nothing.” He says as he looks at Taehyung with a pleading glance asking for help silently, hoping the other would take a hint but the said boy gives him an evil grin.

“Nothing? But I slept at your house a few days ago, Joon-ah.” He starts saying, pitch in his voice higher and Namjoon’s eyes get bigger in horror.

Hoseok is just laughing at the side observing his friend. He knows Taehyung is just messing with Namjoon.

Yoongi was another story though. He stiffens beside Namjoon and gives him a what the fuck is with you face.

“Hyung, trust me. There’s nothing.”

“Yet.” Taehyung finishes his sentence for him by adding that one word that makes him want to murder the boy.

“Oh stop it, Tae. You always loved making fun of other people’s misery.” Hoseok interjects as he continues to laugh and he takes pity on how helpless Namjoon looks.

Yoongi takes his glass of water and drinks from it. “You still owe me an explanation though, Joon-ah.” And Namjoon swallows.

—

They finish their small talk with Taehyung and Hobi exchanging numbers and Hoseok introducing himself to Namjoon then they pay their bill.

Namjoon despite Taehyung’s antics earlier, offered to pay for their dinner. Afterwards, they walk towards where they came in and to Namjoon’s car.

“That was fun.” Taehyung begins as he fastens his seatbelt.

“Hate to admit it but it was fun indeed.”

Namjoon sighs and he starts the car, offering to take the other home. Taehyung gives him directions and starts playing some classical music as Namjoon quirks his eyebrows at him.

“What?”

He shakes his head and enjoys the rest of the drive to Taehyung’s apartment.

It doesn’t take that long and they stop in front of an expensive looking apartment complex and Taehyung unbuckles his seatbelt.

“Well...” He says shyly, fiddling with his fingers.

“Well, what?”

“Thank you for the dinner.” Namjoon smiles.

“Don’t worry about it, Taehyung. Thank you for listening to me too. It must have been boring.” And Taehyung shakes his head.

“Not at all! Promise!” He says as he brings his right hand to make a promising gesture while biting both his lips inward.

“Thanks again, Joon-ah. Don’t worry. You’ll be seeing more of me!” Taehyung continues as he opens the door and steps out.

He closes the door again and walks towards Namjoon’s side of the car and taps on the window.

“You forgot something?” The other asks.

“Yeah. This.” He says as he brings his lips to Namjoon’s cheeks and runs towards the entrance of the apartment complex, leaving Namjoon and too shy to look back.

He steps inside the elevator and presses his floor number then he mentally slaps himself for acting like a teenager getting a crush for the first time.

The sound of the elevator stopping shakes him out from his thoughts and he steps out and runs towards his and Jimin’s shared apartment.

He opens the lock and closes the door hurriedly, back against the door then he slumps to the floor as he brings his hands to cover his face and groans.

“Oh my gosh Taehyung! I thought it was a robber! What happened to you?” He hears Jimin shuffling towards him and eyes him like he’s some crazy person.

“Namjoon happened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated! Thank you for being patient! I know it’s short but I hope you stick around to see the story development! :)))


	9. A fine afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here’s a little jikook moment for the thirsty jikook shippers like me!

  
“Kookie?” Jimin asks as he runs his fingers along Jungkook’s hair that’s on his lap.

Right now they are sprawled on Jungkook’s giant couch on his apartment. It’s exatcly 2 days after Taehyung entered the apartment looking like a teenager that went on a first date and Jimin couldn’t help wonder what happened.

Sure, he knew that his friend always has his inspiration everytime they are on the process of designing clothes for upcoming shows and this time it so happens to be Kim Namjoon, businessman with long legs and a mystery cloud hanging over his head but he’s never seen Taehyung that flustered in the entire duration that they’ve been friends.

He even remembers the time when Taehyung collected several paintings that would probably cost a fortune just because he claims that the paintings kept him inspired only to disregard them a few weeks later.

He also recalls when Taehyung went crazy over an actor called Bogum where the actor visited him on their studio almost daily for a month despite the boy’s busy schedule just because Taehyung demanded that he get his daily dose of inspiration and just like the paintings that now hang on their shared apartment, he too lost interest on the said actor.

Jimin’s eyes twitch at the memory. “Poor Bogum” he said on his mind recalling how Taehyung just dropped the guy without any explanation once his need for inspiration was fed. He can still vaguely recall how the actor reached out to him to try to get to his friend only to be completely shut down by an emotionless Taehyung.

Namjoon though, was the first one to make Taehyung look like a stuttering mess. He and Taehyung used to feed each other’s carnal needs and there was even a time when they thought they could have been more than friends but they know it would just be like lighting a candle only to watch it slowly melt and die.

Jungkook hums in response, eyes still closed. “You’re close with Kim Namjoon, right?” The other nods in affirmation.

“Is he...” Jimin pauses. “A nice person?”

The younger opens his eyes lazily and looks at him with furrowed eyebrows. “Why are you asking, Jimin?”

“Nothing.” He shrugs.

“Oh my gosh don’t tell me you fucked with me just to steal information about Joon-hyung then leave me once you do”

Jimin watches as the younger lifts himself up from his lying position and look at Jimin with horror on his eyes.

Jimin chuckles and coos at him. “No you dummy.” Jungkook squints his eyes unconvinced.

“Cute.” He says as he cups the younger’s face and pepper him with kisses.

“No Kookie. I’m asking because of a friend who may or may not like him and I’m sure I made it clear that I like you?”

Jungkook burries himself on Jimin’s chest as they cuddle, body settled on top of him and arms locked at Jimin’s waist.

“Namjoon-hyung is nice, that I can tell you.” He says with a muffled voice and he can feel Jimin relax.

“Who’s that friend of yours anyway?”

“Secret!” Jimin sing songs and Jungkook looks at him like a lost bunny, a pout makes its way to his lips.

The older looks at Jungkook with adoration in his eyes. His coconut hair falls into his forehead. It’s amazing how different he looks while modelling and how he is on normal days and Jimin wants every version of Jungkook.

“Stop being so adorable, Kookie!”

The younger looks at him with a straight face and Jimin gulps at the sudden change of atmosphere. “Jimin.” He calls out to him and inhales as he continues.

“Do you think we moved on too fast?”

Jimin’s eyes soften and he offers the younger a warm smile but doesn’t answer, urging him to continue as the younger heaves himself up.

“I mean, first time we met was at the fashion show and not to mention, we fucked not even 5 hours after that.” A sigh escapes his mouth but he continues.

“I just.... I don’t want to be clingy or sappy but I just want to make sure you stay in my life, Jimin. I don’t want to wake up a week from now knowing that I was just one of your fucks”

Jungkook looks at the older with pleading in his eyes. He just bared his thoughts to Jimin and he feels vulnerable asking him to stay. He knows it’s a risk but there’s something about Jimin that makes him want to gamble on this game called love.

There’s a thousand reasons going inside his mind on why they’re not going to work out but his thoughts are interrupted by a pair of warm, soft hands over his.

“Kookie?” Jimin says in hopes of getting the younger’s attention.

“Look, I know we just met and maybe we are going fast but it’s where we’re supposed to end up anyway either way, right? I don’t want to wait. I’m never one to miss a chance and I don’t want to wake up knowing I missed the chance to be the first person to see your drooling face in the morning.” A hand slaps his arms and he erupts in giggles.

“That was cliche, Jimin.”

He laughs. Eyes forming into flat lines but Jungkook still finds it to be the prettiest pair of smiling eyes he’s ever seen.

“I’m staying, Kook.” Jimin says, eyes staring directly into Jungkook’s. They say that the eyes are the window to the soul and at this very moment, Jungkook can say that he doesn’t need a promise from Jimin to know that he isn’t going to break his words. Promises are after all made to be broken.

Jimin is warm. He radiates warmth and Jungkook would give anything to indulge into him and so he does. He pulls the older and smashes their lips together.

The kiss wasn’t driven by lust. There was a lot of unspoken words that lingered between two unmoving lips pressed together in the most innocent way possible but it was enough to assure both of them that even though they might be rushing into this, both of them aren’t going to leave what they have behind just because of an experiment gone wrong or a free trial that expired.

Both of them are willing to stay and take things slow. Maybe making dinner at Jungkook’s would be a good start and end the night just cuddling.

A lot of things run into both their minds but both of them would rather stay pressed together in each other’s arms with no distance in between them with the unspoken promise of waking up seeing each other’s face the following morning and maybe if all turns out well, every morning in the future they want to have.

 


	10. Meeting the brother

  
“BREAKING NEWS: BUSINESSMAN KIM NAMJOON AND KIM TAEHYUNG SPOTTED TOGETHER HAVING DINNER. IS THIS A START OF AN AFFAIR?”

Namjoon’s eye twitches upon reading the newspaper that was slapped on his table by none other than the boy who somehow ends up terrorising his life lately.

He tears his eyes away from the paper to look at Taehyung who’s crossing his arms and tapping his feet on the ground with an unreadable expression.

Even when annoyed, the boy still looks beautiful as ever with his perfectly buttoned shirt all the way up to the too most button and accessorised fingers adorned with rings.

“Affair?” Taehyung sighs. Namjoon laughs awkwardly but continues.

“Tae? I’m not even married. How would I have an affair with you? I swear people would do anything to sell news.”

He shakes his head in disbelief and Taehyung sighs again. He takes the newspaper from Namjoon’s hands and tosses it to the trashcan.

“I know. I’m sorry. This is the first time I’ve been scandalised.”

“I’m offended.” Taehyung laughs.

“Ughhhh. Forget it. They can write all they want. This will be good publicity for my show in 4 months.”

Taehyung walks toward Namjoon and sits on the table with legs crossed.

“I’m starting to think you have an office affair kink.” Namjoon says while relaxing on his chair. Taehyung raises a brow.

“And what if I do?? The younger says in a seductively low voice and leans closer to Namjoon.

Namjoon smirks and decides that two can play the game Taehyung’s been playing with him. “I prefer the bed, Taehyung.” He says, eyes locked on the other.

Taehyung smiles shyly and slaps Namjoon’s chest playfully but doesn’t get to rebut because his office door opens harshly and hits the wall from the force.

“KIM NAMJOON EXPLAIN TO ME WHA—- oh my god I’m sorry.” The new male screams in horror as he covers his eyes.

“No. Hyung! This isn’t what this looks like!” Namjoon pushes Taehyung away in horror eyes widening at the sight of his older brother.

Taehyung stands up and recomposes himself. He pats away any wrinkles from his Gucci shirt and walks towards the man who just interrupted him and Namjoon.

As he walks closer, he gets to see that the man was beautiful. His skin was a perfect shade of fair and his shoulders are wide as the ocean. Taehyung can’t even describe his face because no words would be enough to talk about the boy’s features. If he thinks he’s beautiful, he has never been wrong in his life because the man standing in front of him was ethereal.

He stops just a meter away from him and extends his hands. “Nice to meet you. I’m Kim Taehyung. I’m sorry you had to see that.” He manages to say.

The man uncovers his face and clears his throat then shakes Taehyung’s hand. “The pleasure’s mine. I’m Kim Seokjin. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Polite smiles were exchanged but their eyes were saying otherwise. Both were trying to evaluate the other’s existence. Seokjin squints his eyes and stares at Taehyung from head to toe and Taehyung swears that he’s never been nervous to make a good first impression in his life.

“Okay! He passed!” He screams and walks towards Namjoon. He hugs him while his younger brother groans. Taehyung laughs.

“Hyuuung!” Namjoon whines and Jin coos at him while he pinches his cheeks.

“Aww my baby doesn’t want his cheeks pinched anymore.” Jin continues to coo at Namjoon and Taehyung chokes.

“Baby?” He says with eyebrows arched.

“Yes. He’s my baby brother. Do you want to fight me, kid?”

Taehyung visibly relaxes and shrugs it off as he flips his hair. “Oh no. I wouldn’t fight Joonie’s older brother. Would I now?” Eyes travel to Namjoon.

Namjoon swears that Taehyung always wants him dead from humiliation. “Joonie? Care to explain dear brother?” Seokjin breaks him away from his agony.

“As a matter of fact, yes.”

He takes a deep breath and talks.

“First of all, Taehyung, this is my older brother, Jin and stop making him misunderstand.” Taehyung chuckles and Jin is waiting for him to continue.

“Second, hyung, there is nothing going on between us.”

“Yet.” Taehyung finishes for him again and he groans as he covers his face again. Seokjin laughs really hard and even slaps Namjoon.

“I like him, Joon-ah!” He says in between laughter and Taehyung smirks at Namjoon.

“Hyung! You just like him because you like seeing me suffer!”

“Manners! Don’t let the kid think I’m a heartless bastard you prick.”

Namjoon sighs and rolls his eyes. “What brings you here anyway, hyung?”

“Oh nothing. Some birds just whispered to me that a beautiful boy has been visiting you on your office.”

“Birds? I swear I’m going to fire my secretary.” Namjoon says with a groan.

“Oh my! Look at the time! I have to meet a client in 5 minutes. Bye Joon-ah! I miss you!” Jin says as he pretends to look at his nonexistent watch.

“Hyung! You suck at acting!”

Jin laughs at him and waves his hand in farewell to both boys as he leaves and closes the door behind him.

Namjoon falls back into his leather chair and sighs heavily. Taehyung smiles and sits on the table again.

“Well that was... extra” Namjoon looks at the boy sitting on his table again.

“You never learn, do you?” Taehyung giggles. “I guess I don’t.” He continues to say as he sticks out his tongue to tease Namjoon more.

“Stand up, Taehyung. I have to work. You came here to take over my couch again, right?”

“Wow. You catch on fast, Joonie.” Namjoon raises his shoulders and hands. “I learned from the best.”

Taehyung giggles again and heaves himself up and walks to the couch then takes out all his drawing supplies and huge sketchbook. “Thanks again, Joonie.”

He begins sketching, at peace with the thought that his inspiration to draw is just meters away from him. He would be lying if he’s been trying to ignore his heartbeat thumping fast on his chest. Jimin must be right. Something is wrong with him.

Namjoon looks at him and smiles at the boy fondly. “Anytime, Tae.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Jin finally appeared! Story’s just starting, guys! Thanks for reading!


	11. Bros

“So Kook, who’s this Jimin I’ve been hearing about?” Namjoon takes the opportunity to ask his dongsaeng and Jungkook spits out the water he’s currently drinking.

“Ohmygosh I’m sorry Joon-hyung!” Jungkook says while his doe eyes become bigger. He takes some tissues and dabs in on Namjoon’s face furiously.

The oldest of the three is still sporting his nonchalant face and sips his beer amused by the youngest fretting over the mention of a Jimin. He is also curious as to who has been keeping the youngest away from them but he’s being silent because he wants to listen more into the conversation that’s about to happen.

Namjoon gives Jungkook an ‘it’s okay’ sign and the youngest fidgets.

“Uhmm. I don’t really know where to start.”

“Start from the beginning then, Kook-ah.”

Although Jungkook was hesitant, he explains how he met Jimin from the fashion show without leaving any details behind and now it’s Yoongi’s turn to spit out his beer.

Namjoon wishes he didn’t sit in between the two. He also thanked his intuition because something was telling him earlier to not wear any expensive clothes.

“Holy shit, Jungkook! You fucked Kim Taehyung’s assistant not even a day after meeting him and now you’re telling us you guys are dating?!” Jungkook laughs awkwardly and nods.

“How do you even know his intentions are pure? I mean, how do you know he isn’t using you?” Yoongi is now rambling to which Namjoon is just listening with his jaw hanging open.

“You don’t know him, hyungs! I’ll introduce you guys soon! And he has a name. It’s Jimin.”

Yoongi sighs and takes Jungkook’s hand. “We just worry about you, Kook. Is he a good guy?”

Jungkook smiles and nods. “Yes hyung. He is really sweet and he hasn’t even asked me for anything. He even brings food whenever he comes over and cooks for me.”

Namjoon exhales to calm himself. “He seems like a good person, Yoongi-hyung.”

“He is, hyung. His smile can even be the 8th wonder of the world and he makes me feel..... things hyung. He makes me feel like I have all I need.”

They don’t miss how Jungkook’s eyes lights up when he talks about Jimin. All of them grew up from rich families and no one was deprived of anything since childhood but hearing Jungkook saying he feels like he has what he needs warms their hearts.

It’s different when you’ve been given everything you could possibly want and need, Yoongi thinks. Even when all of them didn’t have to wonder what it felt like to have nothing, it would always feel like there’s something missing. Like a hole in your heart that needs to be stuffed so hearing from the younger how he feels complete makes him rethink his impression of this Jimin guy.

The oldest takes a deep breath and tightens his grip on Jungkook’s hand. “Alright. We’ll give him the benefit of the doubt, kid. But if he turns out to be just using you, I swear Namjoon and I will make his life miserable.”

“Hyuuung!” Jungkook whines and they all laugh. “I know I might be rushing into this but we only have one life to live, hyung. I don’t want to wake up one day with regret knowing that Jimin is with someone else that’s not me. It hurts to even think about it, hyung.” He finishes with a sad smile and a lol of defeat on his face.

Namjoon gives the youngest a squeeze on his shoulders and nods at him. There weren’t any words that followed after the nod his hyung gave him but a hand over his and a hand on his shoulder were enough to let him know that his hyungs supported him.

Yoongi withdraws and clears his throat. “Now, what about you and Kim Taehyung, Joon-ah?” He asks.

Jungkook drops his samgyeopsal. “Kim Taehyung? My boss?” Yoongi nods.

“I swear hyung. There is nothing. He just happens to hang around my office.”

“Office sex. Kinky.” The youngest says, eyebrows quirking suggestively.

“Okay, we do not explore our kinks while eating. And also, he just draws.”

Yoongi looks at him confused. “You mean all he does is draw? What about when I saw you guys at the restaurant?”

“Oh. He was hungry and he offered to take me out to eat as compensation for him taking over my office couch.”

Jungkook laughs and slaps Namjoon’s back. “That is so funny, hyung! I can’t imagine you breathing the same air as Kim Taehyung.”

“You better get used to it, kid. Even my brother likes him.”

Now it’s Yoongi’s turn to drop his samgyeopsal. “What the fuck. He already met your brother and here we are, your best friends, not even know what your brother looks like???”

Namjoon smiles sheepishly and scratches the back of his neck. “I didn’t ask for them to meet you know. And hyung, I’d rather you not meet my brother because I know you switch into your Augustd alter ego when you meet beautiful people.” He sighs.

“My brother just suddenly decided to pay me a visit because my secretary couldn’t shut up about Tae visiting my office.”

“Ohh. Nicknames already, hyung?”

Namjoon pinches him. “Yah! It’s not like that. But there really is nothing going on. Besides, I don’t want to rush anything.”

“Oh. So you admit you like him?!”

“I just got through a bad time in my life, Kook. Sure, he has me feeling weird things for the first time but..”

“But?” Yoongi urger him to continue.

“I just want to find myself first, hyung. Honestly I’m still a bit lost. I mean, I’ve already accepted the fact that my brother is the one taking over the company and that I’ll be his support.”

Namjoon sighs but continues. “It just took a toll on me, you know. I want to feel like I have my life on track again. People always think love will complete them but we should love ourselves first, right?”

“That’s beautiful, hyung!” Jungkook says softly and offers him a kind smile.

“Joon-ah?” Namjoon turns to look at the oldest.

“Do you remember why you got that tattoo on your hand in the first place?” Namjoon nods.

“It’s to remind you that things happen because it’s necessary, right?” He nods again.

“So stop beating yourself up. You’re right. Love takes time. Some people like Jungkook choose to dive head first to not lose the chance but no two story’s are the same.”

“Yah!” Jungkook whines but the older continues.

Namjoon chuckles. “I know hyung. Sometimes I can’t help it, you know? Sometimes I just stare at my ceiling and think about the things I lack.. have I not given it my all? What did my brother have that I didn’t?” His hyung shakes his head in empathy.

“You have a stable job and you have us. You don’t have to force things to happen. If it’s meant to happen, it will.” He finishes with patting Namjoon’s head.

“Wow hyung. Even when you look bored out of your life, you still give the best advice.” The youngest then claps.

“Thanks, hyung. I try to be happy. Sometimes I just feel so lost even though I know I have the things I could possibly need.” Namjoon finishes with a deep sigh.

“It’s okay to feel lost, hyung. No one has their life figured out anyway.” The youngest reassures him.

He smile at both of them to reassure him that he’s fine. He exhales all the negativity and pushes them aside for now. His friends are right. Things that are meant to happen will happen without forcing it.

They return to their normal routine of eat and drink while catching up and Namjoon’s worries leave him. His thoughts though travel to Taehyung. He wonders if he already ate dinner. Or will he come to his office again tomorrow to visit.

He’s sure he must look stupid right now because he’s grinning like a lovesick idiot but he doesn’t care. For the first time in his life, he isn’t fighting his thoughts and he’s letting things flow. Finally he breathes.

 


	12. Chapter 12

  
It’s sunset, the favorite time of the day for Namjoon and here he is sitting on his chair again looking at the sunset in the most comfortable position. 8 hours has passed since he sat inside his office and there were no signs of a silver haired boy.

He inhales and exhales then he closes his eyes, feeling the calm inside his office. It’s almost a week since he’s known Taehyung and he chuckles to himself while reminiscing how he met the boy and how Taehyung managed to fit himself in Namjoon’s life in such a short period of time.

Namjoon sits there for another hour hoping that maybe a certain someone will barge inside his office but that someone never came. He eyes his watch confused as to why Taehyung didn’t visit him since the boy has been adamant in staying close to him.

He shakes off his thoughts and pushes himself up from his chair and collects all the papers to be passed to his brother’s office. He decided that for today, he will be the one to bring them to his brother.

Namjoon locks the door and tells his secretary to go home then he gets to the elevator and pushes the button to the top floor. Within seconds he hears the elevator sound and he proceeds to walk towards the only office in the floor and opens the door without knocking.

“Hey little brother! What brings you here?” Jin greets him with a smile.

“Nothing, hyung... oh, you have a guest.” Namjoon halts his steps and politely bows to the blonde sitting on the couch and smiles at him. He squints his eyes as he observes the blonde. He looks familiar.

Jin is looking at Namjoon confused. His guest fidgets on the couch and he gasps. “Oh my! Jiminie, this is my brother, Namjoon. Joon-ah, this is Park Jimin, a friend.”

“Ah! You’re Kook’s boyfriend!” Namjoon says as he points his fingers at Jimin and Jimin laughs, eyes forming into a thin line. He understands why Jungkook is so smitten with his smile.

“Yes. That’s me. Park Jimin at your service.” The guest says as he stands up and extends his hand for a handshake.

Namjoon gladly takes his hand and smiles at him, the other doing the same.

Jin clears his throat. “Great! Now you know each other. And Joon-ah, how do you know Jimin’s boyfriend?”

“Hyung, Jimin’s boyfriend is Jungkook.”

Jin’s mouth forms an O and it takes him around 7 seconds to process what Namjoon said. “Oh! Jungkook the model? As in Jungkook your friend who I never met personally?”

“Yes hyung. That Jungkook.”

Jin claps. “Wow Jiminie! I know you just got a boyfriend but you never told me it was Jeon Jungkook!”

Jimin smiles shyly. Jin continues. “Joon-ah! It’s a small world after all! Jimin is actually Taehyung’s assistant but I guess you already know that.” Jin winks at him.

“Oh hyung, not you too!” He groans and he hears their guest giggle.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Namjoon-ssi.”

Namjoon smiles at Jimin again. “Just Namjoon is fine, Jimin. Oh and please take care of Kook for us. He’s lazy as hell.”

Jimin laughs shyly and nods. “Anyway hyung, these are the documents you need to read over.”

Namjoon walks towards Jin’s table and gives the documents to him. He almost leaves but he stops at the door and turns around.

“Is there anything else?” Jin asks him.

“Uhmmm. Not for you, hyung.” He says and looks at Jimin.

“Is Taehyung fine?”

Jimin looks at him bewildered and cocks his head to his right. “Taehyung?” Namjoon nods.

“Oh! He actually went home to Daegu. His cousin is graduating from daycare and his whole family will celebrate.”

“Oh. Okay.” Namjoon bows again and turns to leave. He was worried for nothing. At least he knows now why Taehyung never came. He shakes his head and chuckles at his own silliness.

—

The weekend passes and he’s preparing to go to sleep. It’s sunday evening and he sure as hell isn’t excited to start another week of sitting on his office.

He just finished showering and he puts on a black v-neck tshirt and gray sweatpants. He puts on his glasses and settles on his living room couch as he begins to read a book.

He reads a few paragraphs and soon closes the it. Namjoon checks his phone for emails that mostly consists of business related concerns or invites.

Boredom really brings out a lot from people because here he is reading the invites he gets to charity events and galas and starts accepting some of them.

Funny how you think you have your whole life planned out only to be pushed offtrack by a few setbacks. He closes his eyes and relaxes his body on his couch. He thinks about his life and reflects on it.

Meeting new people is a good start to change his lifestyle. He thinks that he needs to open up to more people and expand his networks as well as be out there.

Ding dong ding dong~

He opens his eyes and checks the time confused because it’s almost midnight and his friends didn’t tell him they were coming.

He stands up and heads to the door prepared to lash out on whoever had the audacity to disturb him on a sunday night but as he opens his door, his voice leaves him because right in front of his eyes is Kim Taehyung in all his glory with 6 suitcases behind him, grinning to himself.

He looks past his intruder and observes him from head to toe with his head going up and down at the motion then his eyes travel to the luggage behind the said boy.

“What are you doing here, Taehyung?” He manages to croak out.

The boy just looks at him and smiles cutely then pushes Namjoon to the side and enters the apartment. Namjoon stands frozen beside the door still confused as ever. “So???”

“So?” Taehyung repeats after him, leaning on his suitcase. Namjoon points both his hands to Taehyung and to the 5 remaining suitcases outside the apartment. Taehyung rolls his eyes.

“Well they’re not going to carry themselves in, hyung.” Namjoon coughs and looks at Taehyung bewildered. He’s been put into a lot of sticky situations in his life but this by far is the most confusing one.

“Carry them in, hyung. I’m moving in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly think i suck at this but people leaving nice comments makes me want to continue. Thank you for ppl who read this! 
> 
> Taehyung moved in! Looool! What will happen to Namjoon’s peaceful life? XD


	13. Unexpected

  
Namjoon wakes up to his alarm. It’s always set 2 hours before he goes to his office. It’s a routine for him so he gets up and prepares for work.

It has always a routine of waking up to his alarm, showering, and getting dressed. Yes, “has”. Past tense because it’s been exactly a week and 4 days since Kim Taehyung moved into his house and now he has a freeloader within his humble home.

He lets his thoughts wander about in the shower and once he’s done, he walks towards his walk in closet and chooses what to wear. He checks his watch. 7:43. He makes his bed and walks towards his kitchen and is met by the smell of coffee.

The pros of having this freeloader he thinks is that he gets free coffee everyday but the cons of it is that breakfast is always scrambled eggs and pancakes since it’s the only thing the boy can make.

“Good morning dear Namjoon! Breakfast is served!” Taehyung greets him as he stops washing the pan he used to cook and pats his hands on the yellow apron he’s wearing on top of his pajamas.

Namjoon hums in return and sits down on one of the stools in the kitchen counter then starts eating, Taehyung watching him across the counter with elbows settled on them awaiting his critic.

“You’re getting better, Taehyung-ah...” Namjoon says politely, the other nods his head awaiting for more comments. Taehyung urges him to continue with a knowing look. “But I don’t really know cause I’m practically being fed pancakes and eggs for almost two weeks now.”

Taehyung chuckles as he brings the back of his hand to cover his mouth. “No worries, hyung! I’m taking cooking lessons with Jiminie! He’s friends with a chef that teaches on the academy on weekends.”

Namjoon’s eyes twitch. It can’t be his brother, right? No it can’t be. There’s a hundred cooking class on weekends in the city.

“So Taehyung, remind me again why you moved in?”

Taehyung leans on his right hand. “Well hyung, I told you it’s only for a few months.”

“Yes but you didn’t tell me why”

“Oh! I forgot!” Taehyung grins. “Anyway, I need inspiration hyung.”

Namjoon eyes him and points to himself. Taehyung nods. “Correct! When I’m with you, inspiration floods my thoughts, hyung.”

Namjoon coughs. “Oh my god are you okay???” Taehyung looks at him in concern, offering him a cup of coffee. Namjoon takes it and dismisses him then nods.

“Isn’t visiting my office enough already?” Namjoon asks him.

Taehyung looks at him like he asked the most obvious question. “Nope!” He says popping the P.

“You don’t understand, hyung! I need inspiration to work!” Taehyung whines as he stomps his feet.

“Yeah yeah” Namjoon shrugs and finishes up the meal prepared by Taehyung then stands up to put the dishes on the sink.

“Anyway, I’ll be home late.”

“Why?” Taehyung questions him.

“Tradition.” Taehyung eyes him confused as ever.

“Dinner with Kook and Yoongi.”

Taehyung snaps his fingers. “Ah! That’s why Jiminie asked me if I wanted to eat dinner with him later! He must be bored.”

“Ah. If that’s the case don’t forget to lock up, Taehyung-ah. I’ll see you in the evening, I guess.” He says awkwardly.

Taehyung salutes him. “Yes sir!” Namjoon chuckles and waves his hands as he finishes putting on his shoes and goes out.

—

“How’s work for you, hyung?”

Yoongi stops eating and sighs. Both his dongsaengs look at him with worry. “It’s tiring.”

“But you’re always tired, hyung.” The youngest says to which Namjoon nods in agreement.

Yoongi rolls his eyes. “But this one’s more tiring than ever.” He shakes his head. “You guys know J-hope?”

The youngest looks at him. “J-hope the rapper?! Of course hyung! Aren’t you working together now?” Then his eyes goes wide. “No way! Are you and him... you know?”

Yoongi looks at him. “No you muscle pig.”

“But you always say you’re tired.”

“Tired from listening to his endless talking.”

Namjoon eyes him amused. “But you hate putting up with noisy people, hyung.”

Jungkook wiggles his eyebrows teasingly. “Ohhhh. Hyung’s got a soft spot for Jung Hoseok!”

Yoongi throws one of his chopsticks to the younger and sighs.

“You’re not even denying it, hyung! Oh my gosh!” Jungkook gasps out.

“First, everything is strictly professional. Second, he actually makes sense when he talks, Kook.”

“And you put up with him just because he makes sense?”

Uhuh. Yoongi nods at him but he knows the youngest won’t let him live. “Oh hyung! You’re finally warming up to people! Hoseok is a good influence!”

“Hate to interrupt you guys but my brother just texted me that he’s picking me up.” Namjoon cuts them off.

“Oh wow. Do we finally get to see your brother, hyung?” The youngest perks.

“Yeah. Dad suddenly wants to see us.”

Both of his friends eye him concerned. “Hopefully it’s nothing serious.” Yoongi says and Namjoon smiles.

Namjoon is kind of nervous. He doesn’t know what to expect this time. The last time this happened, he was given the shock of his life when he was called almost midnight to their mansion and was given the news that his father decided that his brother who didn’t really have much to do with their company was going to be the one to take over instead of him.

He of course agreed to his father, always eager to please. Always the second child and always the second choice. He wonders if all his time in college taking up business was wasted or if he should’ve just went ahead and took up Psychology and Philosophy since it’s his passion.

Still, he doesn’t harbor any ill feelings towards his brother. After all, Jin was the only one who was there for him since their mom had died when they were young. Whenever he felt like he needed to do better, Seokjin was there to tell him that he did great or that his efforts are already well appreciated.

He even remembers the time they both snuck out of their rooms when they were children to go to their kitchen and eat sweets just because Namjoon was forbidden to eat them since people in their household were saying that he’s gaining weight and Korea had an issue with people earning extra pounds but Jin knows his brother loves cakes and pastries so much so he woke Namjoon up at 2am just to sneakily eat leaving their maids confused in the morning because of the missing pastries and slices of cake.

He smiles at the memory and on cue, his brother opens the door of their private room but his smile is soon replaced by bewilderment because his brother is sporting the most horrified expression on his face.

His brother frozen in horror and shakes his head in denial. “No way” Jin croaks out as he sucks air into his lungs and points to Yoongi.

Jungkook’s gaze travel from Jin to his hyung. “Oh for the love of... Kim Seokjin?!!” Yoongi gasps out as he stands defensively and points to the other as well.

Namjoon and Jungkook just looks at the exchange of horrified expressions from both their hyungs. Whatever happened to both of them to get this kind of reaction must have been really interesting and they can’t wait to know exactly how both knew each other and end up looking like they’ve both seen a ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh. I sense some bad blood!


	14. Leaving

  
Awkward silence fills the room as Yoongi and Seokjin begins a glaring contest. The two younger boys can only hold their breath, afraid for the fight that threatens to ensue.

The tension is thick in the small space of the private dining room. Jungkook visibly gulps and Namjoon adjust his collar, feeling the heat emanate from his two hyungs. He eyes his brother who looks like a kettle ready to burst. He’s never seen his brother look this scandalised before.

Jin shakes his head with eyes still wide in horror and breaks the silence. “Joon-ah! I can’t believe you’re friends with this horrible man!” Yoongi’s eyebrows twitch upon hearing Jin.

“Horrible?! Excuse me! You’re the one who tried to poison me back in high school!” Jin gasps and puts his right hand over his chest.

Jungkook and Namjoon’s heads turn towards whoever is taking.

“Poison you? Don’t try to put this on me! You’re the one who threw away my homemade lunch and ran away!”

“Well I’m sorry the food wasn’t exactly great?” Jin huffs and smirks.

“Well thanks to your nasty attitude Min Yoongi. I, Kim Seokjin am now an owner of multiple restaurants here in Korea! I must thank you for the motivation, sir.” Yoongi clicks his tongue and they fall back into the heated glaring.

Namjoon cuts them off. “Wow this is the first time I’m hearing this, hyungs. I didn’t know you both come from the same high school?”

Yoongi shifts his feet and answers Namjoon. “Well we did go to different high schools Joon-ah and I didn’t know that is your brother.” He points to Jin.

“That makes sense but Jin-hyung? Why did you even make lunch for Yoongi-hyung?” Yoongi smirks.

“Beats me. Maybe he just wanted to poison me or maybe he liked me back in high school. Am I wrong?”

Jin is caught off guard by the question and steals a glance towards Yoongi then mumbles something. “B-because, Aish! Forget about that! Let’s go!” He stutters and grabs Namjoon out of the room hurriedly but before they get to cross the door he stops and looks at Yoongi straight in the eyes. “Oh and I do not like you, Min Yoongi!”

He walks at a fast pace not even looking back and completely forgetting his hand gripping his younger brother’s wrist tightly. “Hyung!” Namjoon shakes him off.

“Oh my gosh that was embarrassing, Joon-ah! Min Yoongi is my nightmare!” Jin whines rolling his eyes. “Where is your car, Joon-ah? I didn’t bring mine today so we’re taking yours. Father is waiting.”

Jin composes himself as he breathes in and out and urges Namjoon to start walking to which his younger brother complied to. Soon enough, they reach Namjoon’s car and drives towards their main home.

Namjoon hasn’t been home for months. He moved out as soon as he started college and his current apartment is a graduation gift from his father. His older brother however studied overseas since he decided to pursue culinary promising his father that after graduation, he would work at their company.

Even when they both studied at different high schools and universities, Namjoon and Jin never failed to bond and communicate with each other. As promised, Jin started working at their company with the arrangement that he will only do light paperwork for a few hours but will go on all dinner appointments for clients and business partners.

Namjoon admired Jin’s determination to succeed. He kept his promise along with his passion for food so it didn’t really take a year before Jin opens his first restaurant in the city and soon enough he builds his reputation as a chef and part time businessman.

His glorious and admirable brother however seems to have left the earth because beside him in the passenger seat is a riled up and dishevelled Kim Seokjin who may have been gripping his lap so hard.

“Relax, hyung.” Jin looks at him.

“I am trying, brother. I still can’t believe you’re friends with that Min guy! How could I have not known this?!”

“I should be the surprised one, hyung. How do you two know each other?” Namjoon decides to push further despite Jin being disoriented.

“High school. The rest is nightmare. Don’t even get me started! Ugh! Why is he still so cute?!” Jin rambles, squishing his own cheeks. “I mean no. Not cute. I mean he’s still so little. Yeah that’s it.” Jin groans and squirms in the passenger seat.

Namjoon stares at him but decides not to interrogate his brother any longer since they’re arriving at their house. “Well. Here we are, hyung. I don’t know what happened between you and Yoongi hyung but I have a good guess.”

Jin looks at him like he just delivered the most shocking news. “Oh my god no. We didn’t date.”

“Oh. Really?” Jin smacks Namjoon.

“Yes! Really! Thankfully!”

Namjoon looks at Jin seeking for answers. He’s being kept in the dark and he swears he’s going to find out what caused the bad blood between his two hyungs.

He stops the car and parks it carefully along the curved driveway and turns of the engine. He then unbuckles his seatbelt and unlocks the door. Jin and him step out the car, feeling the gravel under his feet.

He sucks in a deep breath preparing himself for whatever his father wants to tell them. He turns his wrist and looks at the two words engraved on his skin. A constant reminder for him to always be positive and so he does. He clears his anxious thoughts and shakes off his nerves as he starts walking towards the house where they’re met with their butler Mr. Ang.

“Welcome young masters. Your father has been expecting your arrival. He is on his study.” He greets them and ushers them inside. Namjoon continues walking. He braces himself for whatever news his father might tell them.

They continue to walk the hall way to their father’s study until Jin stops and knocks on the door. A voice answers from inside signalling them to come in and as soon as they enter, their father greets them.

Both bow to their father in respects and he smiles proudly at both of them in return. Namjoon looks at his father and observes the white hair that slowly grows on his scalp and the signs of aging that makes its way to his father’s face.

“Good evening, father. Why did you want to meet us?” Namjoon says.

His father signals them to sit down on the couch in front of his desk. “Ah. Namjoon, my son. I missed you.” Namjoon smiles.

“I actually just wanted to tell you guys that I’m going to retire.”

Namjoon relaxes, tension leaving his body and Jin chuckles. “Wow dad. You couldn’t just text that to us?”

His father clears his throat. “Technology makes you dumb, my dear Seokjin. I wanted to see both my sons before I leave.” Jin stiffens. The mood suddenly gloomy.

His father laughs, sensing his son’s disdain. “I’m not dying, son! I’m just fulfilling my bucket list of travelling.”

Namjoon chuckles. “Wow dad, for someone who hates the modernity of the world, you sure know the word bucket list.”

“It’s called keeping up, son. I don’t want to wither away just because of old age.” Both sons nod in agreement.

“So again as I have said, Jin will be taking over the company and Joon, I hope you know that it doesn’t mean I don’t see how qualified you are. I do but business and the company is not all there is to life, son. You’re both young. Try to find what else makes you happy. I don’t want you to be a slave to the corporate world.” Namjoon smiles sadly at his father.

He understands now why Jin was chosen to take over despite him being the qualified one. He still lacked passion. Business was just something he took up since he always thought that it was something he was going to end up doing one way or another but Jin was different.

Jin really pursued his passion for cooking instead of taking up business to inherit the company,being the eldest. Namjoon in return took it into his hands to take the course seeing how his father was saddened by Jin’s decision to take up culinary instead but it didn’t mean he didn’t support his son because he did.

He still sent Jin to one of the best schools for culinary abroad and Jin in return, held onto the promise of still working for the company. Jin was was happy despite doing a lot and Namjoon is kind of jealous at how Jin seems so contented with his life.

His father looks at him. “Joon, son, I lived my life thinking that the company was everything in the world but that all changed when I met your mother and I realised that there’s so much more to life than just work.” His father’s eyes light up but also gleams with unshed tears.

“I.. I still miss her and she’ll be the only woman I love. I know she’s proud of both of you. Someday you’ll meet someone who’ll open your eyes and make you dream again, Joon-ah.” His father manages to finish and blinks away tears that threaten to fall then he looks at Jin.

“As for you, I still expect to attend your wedding abroad.” Jin looks at him confused.

“Why abroad dad?”

“Well we don’t have same sex marriage here in Korea right?” Both sons cough and their father laughs.

“You didn’t actually think I’d disown you right? I’ve known even when you don’t tell me anything but it’s nice to finally say it to your faces before I leave.” Jin tears up but nonetheless touched at how his father had accepted him.

“Daaaad! You make it seem like you’re dying! Stop” Namjoon chuckles.

“For the second time, I am not dying, Jin. But you won’t be seeing much of me because I’m leaving in two days for an asian cruise then after that cruise is another one but this time it’s on Europe. I’ll be busy touring the world.”

“We’ll miss you father.” Namjoon finally says. “And thank you.” His father smiles in return.

Jin being the dramatic one, stands up and hugs their father so Namjoon follows awkwardly. It’s an awkward hug but it doesn’t stop the three of them from feeling the familial love that bonds them.

They break away and both boys sit down on the couch again. “Is there anything else, dad?” Jin asks.

“Ah yes. Joon ah?” Namjoon hums to his father, listening.

“I sold your apartment and you should get the notice in 2 days when I leave. You’ll have a week to get your things over here. I want you to move back in. Jin will be lonely with me gone and you don’t expect the butler to keep him company, right?.” Namjoon gasps.

“Whaaat?? How could you?”

“Stop being dramatic! It’s final. You’re rich enough to buy an apartment anyway but I don’t want Jin to be lonely in this mansion. Understand?” His father shifts his tone to a commanding one and Namjoon stiffens but nods.

He’s not angry at his sold apartment. He’s actually more than happy to move back and be near Jin in this big house. He’s actually horrified.

Horrified at the thought that his father must have already heard from the apartment complex owner that he has someone else living inside the house.

He thinks about Taehyung. It’s only been almost 2 weeks since the boy moved in but it was a real fun time having company. He admits to himself that he’d miss the boy but how would he tell the boy to move back to Jimin’s even when he already agreed for the boy to live with him for a few months.

How would Jin react? He’s sure Jin would find Taehyung as leverage to blackmail him into getting him to finally attend dinner appointments that he’s been avoiding ever since. He couldn’t really bring Taehyung back to the mansion, right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s chap 14 already! Thanks for making it to this point! It’s funny how ppl actually though Jin was Yoongi’s ex. XD lololol. 
> 
> I’ll have one chapter soon dedicated to Yoonjin’s high school days. :)))


	15. Cooking class

  
Taehyung looks at the paper in front of him for the 6th time. He’s memorised it already. His eyebrows furrow and he sighs heavily as he tears his gaze away from the paper to look at a very anxious Namjoon in front of him.

He eyes him up and down. He can sense the nervousness from the man in front of him because the other has been tapping his right foot at the ground for a while now and has been unconsciously biting his nails.

Taehyung hums and purses his lips then clicks his tongue. “So Joon-hyung? Care to explain?”

He raises an eyebrow at Namjoon and he can see the older tense up and release a lazy breath. “How do I say this...” the boy begins as he continues to bite his nails.

“Okay so my dad is leaving..” Namjoon begins and Taehyung raises his eyebrows higher. “He sold the apartment because he wants me to move back in to our main house within next week since Jin-hyung will be alone.”

“And how will this affect me?”

Namjoon raises his shoulders up and down also helpless. “I don’t know? Maybe you could move back in with Jimin and just visit me in the office if you’re so adamant about your inspiration thing?”

“But I need you, hyung.” Taehyung says with a shaky breath, eyes begging and helplessness reflected on them.

Namjoon raises both his brows and his mouth falls open. “That sounds so wrong, Taehyung.”

“But it’s true, hyung! How will I draw? I need to draw?” Taehyung says in panic as he pulls his hair.

“Whoa whoa whoa, easy there, tiger.” Namjoon grabs Taehyung’s wrists and pull them away from his hair. His eyes fall on the younger’s face. He really can’t deny how breathtaking Taehyung is.

Taehyung’s eyes are still begging and Namjoon gulps as he realises how close they’ve become. His hands are still on Taehyung’s wrists and he’s somehow unconsciously pulled the younger close enough to feel the heat from his body.

He clears his throat and removes his hands from Taehyung and steps back. He sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. “We’ll figure it out, Taehyung-ah. Don’t you have a cooking class to attend to with Jimin?”

Taehyung snaps out from his panic and scrambles to get his things from the guest room that he’s made into his own room. Namjoon chuckles at how Taehyung looks like a hyperactive puppy.

“Oh gosh thanks for reminding me, hyung! We’ll talk about this later! Jimin is going to kill me because the teacher is his friend and Hobi-hyung will also come with us.” Taehyung shouts from his ‘room’.

Taehyung finishes up and checks eveything before texting Jimin telling him he’s on his way to the cooking class. He shouts a goodbye to Namjoon and dashes outside the building to take a cab.

He sighs relieved as he feels the cold breeze of the air conditioning inside the taxi and he relaxes his body. He thinks about his show in 3 months. How would he finish his drawings without his inspiration?

He blames his habit of always needing inspiration for drawing but he also blames himself for admitting that he’ll be lonely moving back in to his and Jimin’s apartment.

He’s a grown up man he tells himself and he isn’t supposed to feel like this but being around Jimin and seeing how he glows from being in love makes him think of how alone he is. He’s never been truly in love.

The 2 weeks he’s been staying at Namjoon’s has been one of the funniest things that happened to him. From waking up early to prepare breakfast to watching Namjoon’s face contort from how terrible the food tastes. He knows it tastes bad but he’s amazed at how the older somehow always magically ends up finishing it.

He also loves teasing the older by wearing a silk bathrobe, tied loosely, enough to show part of his chest and thighs then walking around the living room and see Namjoon’s reaction. Sometimes he feels bad for being a tease and but the reactions he gets from Namjoon are always the best and he can’t help tease the older more.

His train of thoughts are interrupted by the taxi man telling him they’ve arrived. He pays him the amount shown on the meter and he steps outside and into the cooking academy. He easily spots Jimin, being a blonde and Hoseok, wearing a bucket hat.

“Finally!” Jimin shouts as Taehyung nears them, crossing his arms partly annoyed. Hoseok on the other hand waves his hand enthusiastically at him and hugs him.

“I’m sorry! Something came up.” Jimin looks at him intently. “Care to explain? Are you finally making a move on Namjoon-hyung?” And Hoseok turns his head to Taehyung faster than the electric fan turning.

“No way! I thought you were joking!” Taehyung smacks him.

“Maybe he isn’t because he moved in Joon-hyung’s house 2 weeks ago.” Jimin says unamused, annoyance from Taehyung’s tardiness still evident.

Hoseok gasps again, making an over the too gesture and Taehyung rolls his eyes. “Shut it, Jiminie. You know I need to work. Anyway I might have to move in again because he needs to move back to their house since his brother would be lonely.”

Jimin snaps his fingers. “Oh my god I forgot to tell you!”

“Forgot to tell you what?”

And just as Jimin’ is about to begin telling Taehyung something, the door to the classroom opens and everyone goes quiet as the chef makes his way to the middle.

“That” Jimin finishes as he points in front of him seeing as Taehyung’s back is turned away from the table alone in the front where the Chef is supposed to stand.

Taehyung turns to face the front slowly and his mouth falls open because who would have thought that Jimin’s “chef” friend would turn out to be Kim Seokjin, Namjoon’s older brother.

“I’m sorry, guys. I had to take care of a few paperwork. I see new faces here so I’m going to introduce myself again. I’m Kim Seokjin.” Everyone bows politely at Jin and he begins telling everyone the dish for today and prepares the ingredients.

“Okay so everyone, please find yourselves a table. All the ingredients and stuff are already there. As for beginners, you can pair up with someone if you’re not comfortable with doing it alone yet.”

With that said, the people find their respective stations as Jin demonstrates how to cut vegetables and onions the right way as a start. Taehyung decides to pair up with Jimin because he doesn’t know how to cook yet since Hoseok is determined to learn how to cook undisturbed.

A few minutes passed and everyone manages to follow through Jin’s instructions. Everyone is smitten by Jin’s veiny hands as he rolls up his sleeves. Taehyung even hears someone say “oh god” as Jin’s strong hands make its appearance.

Jin is a sight to behold. His face is sculpted in a way that will make you stare at them for a long while, unable to look away. Taehyung stares at him and Jimin nudges his side. “Concentrate you idiot.”

Jin begins demonstrating how to cook the meal they’re supposed to prepare and everyone catches on quick. Even Taehyung somehow is holding the knife and utensils properly. Soon enough, they only wait for the meat to finish cooking on the oven so they’re left to interact with whoever.

Jin spots the three of them and smiles. Jimin waves at his friend and Jin makes his way to them.

“Jimin! Glad you’re back!” Jin says as he and Jimin hug.

“Of course, hyung! I brought friends!”

Jimin steps to the side and Jin turns to Hoseok and Taehyung. His smile widens as he meets Taehyung’s eyes. “Taehyung-ah! Nice to meet you again!”

Taehyung smirks. An idea just popped into his head. “Hi hyung! Nice to see you again too!” Jin smiles and turns to Hoseok.

“Oh wow. JHope is in my class. I feel honored!” Jin extends his hand and Hoseok gladly shakes it.

“You’re making me shy, hyung. I just want to improve my cooking.” Hoseok replies.

“It’s always nice to learn how to cook.” Jin turns his eyes to Taehyung. “How about you, Taehyung-ah. I didn’t peg you as the type to cook.”

Jimin and Hoseok laugh at Taehyung. “Oh he doesn’t cook, hyung. I think he’s learning for someone even though he doesn’t admit it.” Jimin teases him.

Taehyung slaps his arm. “Yah! I just want to learn how to cook. How would I survive if I rely on takeouts.”

Jin nods. “Oh. But Jimin cooks well, Taehyung-ah. I thought you live together. Why do you need to cook?”

“Actually hyung, he moved into Namjoon hyung’s house.” Taehyung glares at Jimin for exposing him. His plan to act homeless now ruined.

Jin’s eyes go wide. “And he let you?” Taehyung nods shyly.

“I kind of forced myself in, hyung. It’s a long story.” Taehyung says sheepishly.

Jin looks amused. “Wow. Even I’m not allowed to sleepover at his apartment.”

Jin eyes Taehyung again. He examines him up and down and hums to himself. “Namjoon is moving back to our house though.”

Jimin sighs. “Hyung, I don’t want him back in the apartment. All he does is whine at how he wants to see Joon-hyung. Please invite him to your house and let him stay there for 3 months until our show.”

Taehyung looks at Jimin baffled. He mutters a “what the fuck” silently to him.

“Oh please.” Jimin rolls his eyes. Jin bursts into laughter.

“Why not, Taehyung-ah. The more the merrier.” He says while laughing.

“You seem like a good company and our house is big enough. You can have the room next to Joon’s.” Jin says. “You can even stay in his room if you want.” He finishes as he winks at Taehyung.

Taehyung chokes on his spit and his friends are laughing their asses off. “Are you serious, hyung?” He asks with wide eyes.

“Yeah sure. I wanna see my brother lose his calm. He’s always so stiff and formal.”

Taehyung chuckles. “Yeah. I even tie my bathrobe loosely to expose skin but he won’t look at me.”

Jin bursts out laughing again, squeaking to be more accurate because that’s what his laughter sounds like. “Ah this is so funny.”

His eyes tear up from laughter and he wipes them. “Well, Jimin has my number, Taehyung-ah. Text me when you’re moving in so we can surprise my brother.”

Jin winks at him again before waving a goodbye and Taehyung has a good feeling that he and Jin will be good friends.

The cooking class resumes and they taste their respective dishes. Some eager to get a positive reaction from Jin to impress him. Hoseok nudges him.

“You owe Jiminie dinner, Taehyung.” Jimin huffs out.

“You’re welcome, Taetae. I solved your problem.”

“Fine. Fine. Thank you, Jimin-ah. You’re the best at everything.” He says in a sarcastic tone but Jimin takes it positively anyway. Jimin even flips his hair and huffs out in arrogance.

He shakes his head and chuckles to himself. He can’t wait to see the surprised expression on Namjoon’s face when he finds out that Taehyung is also moving in their house. Oh boy. He can’t wait for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated! Whoops! Taehyung’s moving in and Namjoon doesn’t know it yet! XD I promise I’ll have a chapter dedicated to Yoonjin’s HS flashback. 
> 
>  
> 
> I suck at angst but I’m actually writing a Namjin oneshot breaking up angst now. It’s inspired by something that happened to a friend. I hope you guys read it when I upload it. :)))


	16. Home

  
Yoongi taps his feet to the beat of the song he and Hoseok has been working on. He closes his eyes as he listens to the main track of the album.

“So how does it sound so far, hyung?” Hoseok looks at him anxiously.

Yoongi hums. Hoseok gulps. “Hmmm. It’s actually pretty great, Hobi-ah.”

And at that, Hoseok beams like actual rays of the sun and reaches out for the older’s hands, squeezing them. Yoongi is blinded. He smiles unconsciously as he looks at Hoseok’s wide smile plastered on his face.

It’s been a month since he and Hoseok started working on the album for the rapper and it’s safe to say that they’ve been pretty close enough to ocassionally eat out as friends instead of colleagues outside of work.

Hoseok sighs in relief. “That’s good to hear, hyung!”

Yoongi, caught off guard by the sudden skinship, withdraws his hands and rubs them together. Hoseok also withraws his hand back to himself and rubs the back of his neck, embarrased by his action.

“I uhmmm. I’m sorry, hyung. I’m just really clingy with my friends.” He says apologetically.

Yoongi smiles at him. “Friends.” He hums. “Yeah.” Then he turns back to his computer and starts playing the next song on the album.

They listen for a few demo songs in silence. There’s an awkward tension thick in the air. Yoongi procedes to concentrate on the track and Hoseok does his best to not look at the older.

He’s failing miserably though because every once in a while, he glances at Yoongi. Glances at his eyes, his nose, and his lips.

“Will you please stop?” Yoongi says as he breaks the silence.

Hoseok side eyes him. “Stop doing that!” Yoongi says again frustrated this time.

“Stop what, hyung?” Yoongi crosses his arms and turns his body to face him.

“Stop stealing glances at me and concentrate!”

Hoseok bursts into laughter. Awkwardness now dying and Yoongi can’t help but laugh a little too as he looks down and shakes his head.

“You’re so cute, hyung!” The younger coos at him and he’s met by Yoongi’s glares but he doesn’t miss the pink creeping its way to the older’s ears.

—-

Namjoon seals the last box before handing it to the mover. He’s supposed to move to his family home because his father had already sold the apartment he’s currently living at.

He sighs as he takes one last look at the now vacant living space and releases a deep breath as he reminisces his memories in this space. He checks his watch and it’s almost 5 in the afternoon.

His eyes makes its way to the guest room Taehyung used to stay at for 2 weeks. He chuckles to himself as he remembers the time the younger first stormed inside his home out of nowhere. He wonders what happened to the younger. One moment he forces his way into Namjoon’s life then he just disappears without notice.

Namjoon shakes his head. He really shouldn’t have expected anything because it was clear from the start that Taehyung was just there because of his fixation on finding inspiration before his shows.

He hasn’t heard from the younger too. He did try to text him asking why there’s none of Taehyung’s things left on the guest room anymore and if he moved back to Jimin’s but he’s met with a reply 6 hours later saying that he’ll find out soon.

To say he’s confused is an understatement. On the other hand, part of him is actually amused by him. He wonders what stunt the younger will pull off next.

He laughs shortly to himself then steps out of his once apartment then makes his way out of the building. He then makes his way to his car since his things are already being delivered back to his home.

The drive is short since there’s no traffic and soon enough he pulls over and makes his way to the door where their butler is already waiting for him.

“Master Jin has been expecting you, young master. Your things have been moved to your room.”

Namjoon smiles at him and gives him a thank you. Mr. Ang politely bows at him and retreats. He makes his way to his room and he meets Jin at the top of the stairs leaning on the wall.

“Why hello, brother.” Jin rolls his eyes but then uncrosses his arms and hugs Namjoon.

“I’m so happy you moved back here, Joon-ah! It’ll be like the old times!” Jin squeals as he breaks off the hug and Namjoon smiles at him.

“I can’t believe I’m back hyung but I’m glad to be home.”

“Oh please. Don’t look so gloomy!”

Namjoon chuckles. “I’m not gloomy, hyung. Anyway, I’m going to my room now. I have to unpack.”

Jin steps to the side and nods, giving Namjoon way. The younger starts walking. After a few more steps, his eyebrows furrow and he stops.

“Why are you following me, hyung?” He asks and Jin just looks at him like he asked a stupid question.

“Am I not allowed to?”

Namjoon quirks his eyebrow. “Err.. you never really go to my room though?”

Jin forces out an awkward laugh. “Ha ha. Well can’t I spend time with my little brother?”

Namjoon hums at him and turns around to proceed walking towards his room, still very weirded out by his older brother’s behaviour.

Every step closer to his room seems to be dreading. His brother is being really weird too. He shivers and hugs himself feeling really chilly. An ominous aura is creeping up to him.

He shrugs it off and continues walking very slowly, observing his brother’s demeanor. He stops as he reaches the door to his room. There’s a voice in his head telling him not to open the door but his brother’s voice is louder and is urging him to open it.

Being the good younger brother that he is, Namjoon opens the door and at that moment, he learns that he shouldn’t listen to his brother ever again because the sight that greets him makes him almost die from choking on his own spit.

On his bed is Kim Taehyung cladded in sex appeal wearing only a bathrobe, lying on his side with the best attractive pose he can manage and the most arousing voice that puts women to shame, shocking the life out of Namjoon.

“Welcome home, Namjoon-hyung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I know this is short! I’ve been really busy. :(( Anyway I made a twitter acc feel free to follow me! I follow back! It’s OT7sunshine :)))


	17. Home

Namjoon’s support has always been his brother, Jin. Being raised by his father alone was tough for him because he somehow always had to be the firm son. There were times where their father was too strict with them. There were also times when they wanted to do a lot of crazy things but would choose not to as to not taint the family reputation.

In the times where he would feel like he needs to always be strong and not show any signs of discomfort or fear, Jin would be his anchor that would ground him. His brother always knew how to give a soft touch that would balance out Namjoon’s life.

In times when he tried to disregard his emotions, his brother would sneak into his room and tell him it’s alright to cry. And so he would while Jin always hug him until he stops. There would also be times when Jin would rub off on him and he’d feel himself always being soft because of how motherly the older is despite of him being a male. To hell with socially contructed gender norms he’d think.

His hyung has always been selfless and the most selfish he’d seen him was when he really fought his father because he wanted to pursue culinary. Namjoon though, considered it to be selfless as well because not only did Jin promise to work for the compny, he also didn’t forget Namjoon despite of the distance and would ocassionally check on him.

There were many words to describe how Jin was the best older brother in the world but at this very moment, Namjoon just wants to dig out answers to feed his confused soul because in his bed lies a very seductive and shameless Kim Taehyung and his brother seems unbothered by the act.

Pregnant silence looms above them and Namjoon has been turning his head from Taehyung to his side to look at Jin, playing the oblivious and innocent card. Taehyung on the other hand maintains lying on his side, exposing parts of his thighs.

It was so silent that crickets and Namjoon swallowing his saliva gulping could be heard. Namjoon shakes his head for the nth time in disbelief. Taehyung rolls his eyes from the bed and sits up then crosses his legs still exposing them as he adjusts his robe to show his cleavage.

“So, hyung. Are you just going to stand there or are you coming in closer?” The youngest starts.

Namjoon cocks his head to the side, still unable to grasp the situation. He looks at Jin again hoping that the oldest finally gives him an explanation.

Jin laughs and Namjoon’s confusion swallows him. “Ohmygosh that look is so precious, Joon-ah.” He says in between laughter.

Taehyung chuckles and stands up. He walks towards both of them. He stops in front of Namjoon and gives him a mischievous look as he places his hands on Namjoon’s shoulders. “We meet again, hyung.”

Namjoon backs away his head stiffly as Taehyung bats his eyelashes cutely and Jin’s laughter intensifies.

“Ahhh this is so funny!” ... “Inviting Taehyung is the best thing I’ve done this month.”

Namjoon looks at Jin still in disbelief, not bothering to break away from Taehyung’s hands on his shoulder unaware of how intimate they look. “What?!” He finally snaps.

Taehyung massages his shoulders while staying in the same position and chuckles. “Easy there, Joon-hyung. Aren’t you happy to see me?”

Namjoon gulps hard. Taehyung looks at him intensely pouting and whiny. “Did my favorite inspiration not miss me?”

“I.. d-didn’t..” Namjoon stutters. Jin is now laughing so hard that he crouches while holding his stomach that’s now hurting from laughing.

Namjoon groans and backs away, gently removing Taehyung’s hands from his shoulders. He clears his throat amidst Jin’s windwiper laugh.

He steps back. “Taehyung-ah?” And the younger intensifies his aegyo waiting for the older to continue.

“Oh for fucks sake, stop doing that!”

“Stop doing what, hyung??” Taehyung answers back to a groaning Namjoon while pouting.

“That!” Namjoon exclaims, pointing his hand to Taehyung’s face clearly frustrated from Taehyung’s oblivious act.

Jin stands up straight wiping the tears from his eyes. He hadn’t had such a good laugh since forever and he bets that he’s getting more in the days to come. “Ahhh this is so good! Stop what, Joon-ah? This?”

Jin points to his lips as he mimicks Taehyung’s pout. Taehyung starts laughing, his boxy smile showing and Namjoon’s a goner.

“Yah! Stop it, hyung.” He smacks Jin. “I go back home thinking about peace and quiet and this is what I go home to?”

Jin rolls his eyes. “Shut it, Joonie-baby. You’re gonna thank me for this later.”

“Yeah, hyung. You’re gonna thank Jinnie-hyung later.” Taehyung adds.

Namjoon chokes on the nickname. If he could see himself at a third person point of view, he thinks that right now he would totally look like a confused meme.

“Ahhh. Let’s not keep him from his room, Taehyung-ah. I’m sure my brother is tired and needs to unpack.”

Jin faces his younger brother and shoots him a sneaky grin with eyebrows wiggling as he drags Taehyung by the hand outside of the room and closes the door, leaving his younger brother confused.

To say he’s having fun is an understatement because he’s having the best time of his life torturing Namjoon. He chuckles to himself as he drags Taehyung along the hall.

“I’m going to show you my teacup collection and we’re going to have a tea party tomorrow! You can invite Hobi and Jiminie!” Taehyung lights up and hops as he’s dragged by Jin.

“WHHAAAT?!!” They hear Namjoon screaming from inside his room. He’s never showed him his teacup collection even though the younger begged.

He laughs to himself again. “Ignore him, Taehyungie. We’re going to have a blast!”

He looks at the younger and coos at how cute he looks. He has so many things planned for him and the younger. He knows that younger won’t stay at their house forever but he already likes Taehyung and also Jimin and Hobi since he doesn’t have a lot of friends so he’s going to make the most out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was busy adulting guys! Pls anticipate the next chapter! It’s Jin’s part of the story for the Yoonjin HS flashback chapter I promised!
> 
> Also I finished my Namjin breaking up oneshot. Would you guys be interested in me posting it? I’m shy though XD


	18. Flashback

  
The weather is warm. Perfect for an afternoon tea party Seokjin thinks, thankful because he’s expecting guests as he steps back and admire the pastries he set up on his tiered cake stand at the center of the round table.

He sighs satisfied at his work and how the pastries look more appetising because of his cake stand that he got from France during one of his visits. The bottom layer of the stand is filled with sandwiches while the second layer is decorated with cakes and scones. The top layer is composed of the biscuits he baked. He straightens the sleeves of his dress shirt as he glances at his watch.

Taehyung emerges from the double glass doors that connect the house to the victorian garden they have. “Hyung!” He calls out to him and Jin hums in return, acknowledging his presence.

Taehyung is wearing a Gucci floral dress shirt buttoned all the way to the top and a necktie to complete the look. He pairs it off with black slacks and Gucci loafers. Jin’s eyebrows shoot up. “Wow. Gucci from top to toe.” He remarks and Taehyung giggles showing Jin his boxy smile as his eyes form straight lines.

“I’m a sucker for Gucci, hyung.” He smiles. “Anyway, Jimin and Hobi hyung are here!” He says excitedly and as if on cue, Jimin and Hoseok appears from behind Taehyung.

Seokjin wastes no time in greeting his guests, hugging them as he offers them a hello.

“You have a nice house, hyung.” Jimin says while adjusting his dark blue silk Henley.

Hoseok nods in agreement as his eyes scan the table, amazed at the pastries and antique tea sets. “Wow hyung! You never fail to amaze me.”

Seokjin blushes at the compliment and shrugs it off as he leads them to the table where four chairs are already prepared to accomodate him and his guests. Jimin eyes Taehyung, already munching on a sandwich.

Jimin brings his handsnto his mouth and clears his throat “Taehyungie, manners.” Jin chuckles.

“Ah. He must be used to living here already. It’s been a week now, right?” Taehyung nods.

“And how are the designs Taetae?” Jimin inquires further, already pressed because there’s only three months left until their scheduled show in October.

Taehyung beams. “Great! They’re great, Jiminie! We should be able to start production next week and be done by the second week of October a week before SFW.”

Jimin sighs in relief. “Hmm. That’s good. I was worried for nothing then.”

A few maids make their way to the garden to pour their tea and retreat afterwards to give the men privacy they want. Jimin snaps his fingers.

“Ah right, Jin hyung! Remember the open house this weekend to make your cooking class more known?” Jin hums.

“Well we already invited our plus ones! Right, Hobi hyung?”

Hoseok nods again, his lips curve upwards as he sips his tea.

“And who are you guys bringing?”

“Well, it’s obvious that Taehyung is bringing Namjoon and Jimin is bringing his boyfriend Jungkook so I invited Min Yoongi, who’s friends with their respective plus ones!” Hoseok says enthusiastically.

_Min Yoongi_

Seokjin’s eyes go wide and he almost spits his tea. “Min Yoongi? The short guy?”

“Yup! He’s actually my Producer. He’s actually cute despite people thinking he’s cold.”

Oh great. Seokjin rolls his eyes.

“Is there something wrong hyung? Do you know him?”

Seokjin laughs awkwardly. “Me? Know him? Ha ha!” He says in panic as he sips his tea and the three eye him in concern.

—

Seokjin was always fascinated by people who were good in sports.

At a young age, he was always forced to put studies as his priority and always had afternoon classes dedicated to teach him and Namjoon other things that were expected from chaebols that range from table manners to horseback riding.

Who even rides horses now? Seokjin shakes his head as he laughs in disbelief.

Sports were something he wanted to engage in but his father would disagree and tell them that they don’t need to learn that since they won’t need it in their life in the future anyway. That must be one reason why he and his brother suck at Physical education.

He sighs as his eyes follow the ball that bounces up and down while being dribbled by some of his classmates who are playing basketball. He wants to join them but he opts to stay at the sidelines being the one to put the score on the chalkboard because he knows he’ll just be a burden to whatever team he’ll be put into.

He sighs again and he starts imagining himself wearing a basketball jersey. He’d show off his broad shoulders and they would look so good with his toned arms, despite his non athleticism. Girls would squeal if he would pass by them but who was he kidding? He didn’t need girls lusting after him. Not when he’s enrolled in an almost boys school since there’s 80% of boys here.

He sighs for the third time as he leans on the chalkboard lazily as his daydreams continue but he instantly regrets dozing off when his train of thoughts were interrupted by someone shouting.

“Hey! Watch out!”

He feels something hard and big slap his forehead and he stumbles back and falls on his butt. Jin groans in pain as he feels his butt ache, eyes closed.

“Hey, I’m so sorry, Jin! Are you okay?”

_Min Yoongi_

He stares at him as he opens his eyes. Min Yoongi is fretting over him. Min Yoongi.

Min Yoongi, the reason for most of Jin’s sleepless nights.

Min Yoongi, Jin’s daydream on a fine day.

Min Yoongi, the one who made him sure that he was for sure attracted to dicks and not vaginas.

Min Yoongi, Seokjin’s first love.

He blinks his eyes rapidly and takes Yoongi’s hand and stands up.

Oh my gosh his hands are so veiny.

“I’m really sorry, Jin.”

He stares down at Min Yoongi. The said man is looking at him apologetically. Eyes reflecting guilt.

“Y-yeah! It’s fine!” He mentally slaps himself for stuttering. He bites his lower lip and his eyes travel from the floor to Yoongi’s face.

“You sure?” Yoongi asks as he reaches out to brush Jin’s fringe away from his forehead and look at the read ball mark.

“Does it look bad?” The shorter nods with concerned eyes.

“Oh my gosh I’m going to be ugly and no one will marry me anymore!” Jin gasps in horror as he cups his own face with both hands.

Yoongi chuckles amused at the taller’s dilemma. “We should probably get ice for that.” And Jin nods, almost in trance.

The shorter excuses them from the gym and tells the teacher that he’s going to help Jin go to the school clinic.

There have been a few times where Jin’s heart has picked up speed but so far, walking to the infirmary is his favorite moment. He rubs his forehead and giggles as he remembers how Yoongi fretted over him.

“You’re a masochist aren’t you?”

Jin stops in his steps and turns to the shorter man. He furrows his eyebrows in confusion and blinks rapidly. Masochist? What’s that? Yoongi chuckles and shakes his head as he shrugs it off.

When they arrive at the infirmary, there’s no sign of the school nurse anywhere. Yoongi instructs the other to sit down on the bed to which he obeys.

Jin watches, no, observes the shorter as he walks to the fridge to put ice cubes inside the pack. He observes his hands try to break the ice to get them to come off of the tray. He bites his lips unconsciously as Yoongi’s hands put force and he slaps himself to stop his thoughts from getting more intense. The other snaps his head at him after hearing him slap himself in confusion and Jin just laughs awkwardly.

The shorter secures the ice pack and moves to Jin and stops in front of him. Jin gulps as Yoongi starts dabbing the ice pack at his forehead. His eyes travel to Yoongi’s face and takes the opportunity to appreciate his features.

Yoongi’s eyes are small, he takes notice. Even his nose and lips are cute. He watches as Yoongi’s eyes look at his forehead and his lips curve in concentration.

“You like my face?” Jin coughs and Yoongi chuckles. Jin moves back and makes denying hand gestures to the other making Yoongi chuckle again.

Yoongi shakes his head and gives him a warm smile. “You’re so cute, Jin.”

Pink creeps up to Jin’s cheeks and spreads out to his ears. He’s flustered at Yoongi’s compliment. “Y-yah! I know!” And he stands up, taking the ice pack with him and rushes out of the room while shouting a thank you, not once looking back in embarrasment.

  
The following day, Jin sits at the back of the classroom as usual minding his own business, head slumped against the table. He has earphones on when he feels the vibration of a chair being dragged beside him so he looks up to check who sat beside him out of curiousity and is met by a nonchalant Min Yoongi.

His heartbeat picks up and he quickly snaps his head away to face the other side to avoid getting caught trying to glance at the other male.

“You’re really being really subtle, Jin.” His eyes go wide and he squints them out of embarrasment for being caught.

He slowly faces Yoongi with body still slumped against the table and meets his gaze. They stare at each other and Jin swears that the voices around him disappear at that moment. He breaks away the staring and asks Yoongi why he sat beside him considering that they’ve never really talked with each other before and that this is their last 2 months in high school.

Yoongi shrugs and tells him that he just wants to get to know Jin better and has always wanted to for a long time. Jin can’t stop the smile that creeps out of his mouth and he covers his face with his hands to hide his grin. Soon enough, the teacher arrives signaling the start of ther class.

The same routine of getting through classes starts again for Jin but the cycle gets cut when Yoongi sits with him and his friend Hani for lunch. He’s proud of himself for not being an awkward mess as they fall into a smooth conversation. Yoongi excuses himself as he finishes eating telling them that he needs to go to their coach.

As soon as the shorter leaves, Jin let goes of the breath he was holding and Hani is looking at him and suggestively quirking up her eyebrows and he rolls his eyes at her.

“So what’s the deal with your crush of three years, Jin?”

“Nothing. I think he’s being nice because he accidently hits me with the ball yesterday.” Hani rolls her eyes.

“Jinnie dear, it was Jackson that hit you with the ball. Yoongi just volunteered to check on you.”

Jin’s head perks up to look at Hani and the girl is just nodding her head arrogantly as if Jin was some dumb peasant. “Yes you fool. This is the perfect time to flirt and finally give your virginity up for your crush. It’s obvious that he’s interested in you.”

“But how?” Hani chuckles dangerously.

“Just go with whatever happens between you both. Invite him to eat out or hang out or whatever. Then confess.”

Jin coughs. “C-confess???” Hani nods.

“But how?”

“You asked me that twice fool. I already told you to just go with the flow. Hey, you like cooking right?” Jin nods.

“Maybe during the end of the year game after our graduation you can give him one of those packed lunches to cheer him up?”

Jin’s mouth opens in awe. “That’s perfect!!! If he rejects me, he can just play basketball to get his mind off the boy that confessed to him before the game.”

“Dear, he’s not going to reject you.”

“But you don’t know that.” Jin says warily.

“I’m going to bet you 100,000 won he’ll accept it.”

“100,00 won?! What makes you so sure?”

Hani smirks at him. “A little birdie told me that Yoongi has always had a crush on you too.”

“They could be lying!”

“Well on the bright side, if he does reject you, you’re getting 100,000won from me.”

Jin agrees with her. Hani’s right. He just has to go with the flow of whatever life brings him and take a leap of faith two months from now.

It all starts with Yoongi eating lunch with Hani and Jin where the shorter would always find a way to sit with the two despite having a lot of free tables around the school cafeteria. Hani and Yoongi actually get along and Jin always has fun seeing both of them being petty with each other ever since Hani expressed her distaste of dogs. Yoongi, being a dog lover and father to Min Holly, a 3 month old pup defends all the dogs in the world but Hani, being a cat person disagrees with a passion. Despite this though, they seem to be good with each other’s company.

After two weeks of Yoongi sitting on Jin and Hani’s table, he finally musters the courage to ask Jin for a movie date at the mall. Of course Hani answers for Jin and tells him that Jin is more than happy to go. Needless to say, they talk about what movie to watch and time to meet up. The day ends with Jin hugging his pillow and squealing his lungs out from the butterflies that threaten to go out of his stomach.

One movie date turns into two and soon enough, Jin finds himself falling further in love with Min Yoongi. They always hang out and he always ends his day on bed closing his eyes with a hopeful expression.

A few more weeks pass and graduation day is around the corner. Jin’s shoulders are showing signs of defeat after finally finishing their exam. He’s sure that he looks like the ugliest person in the world right now with his skin being dry and bags under his eyes but Yoongi is still looking at him like he’s the prettiest boy in the world.

Fast forward graduation day where everyone is a sobbing mess because most of them will be leaving the city and going to other places. Yoongi though is just excited because the big game is tomorrow and he won’t go to any parties because a lot of coaches from good universities will be at the game. He hopes he’ll be recruited by them and offered a scholarship.

Jin on the other hand spends the night at home optong to stay away from any after parties and instead looks up recipes for cakes. A good two hours has passed and he settles into making pork tenderloin medallions with strawberry sauce for Yoongi. So, he spends the night prepping the pork so that it’s ready to be cooked in the morning and finishing the night off by praying that all his feelings will be conveyed through food.

Jin wakes up to his alarm and doesn’t wait any longer as he gets up to wash up and begin cooking. He finishes putting rice into the lunch box and the pork on another one within an hour. He closes the lid of both boxes and smiles proudly at his work. He texts Yoongi to meet him at school courtyard an hour before the game and tells him he cooked lunch for both of them.

Jin arrives and sees Yoongi already in his basketball uniform with a red bandana that matches their school color. He walks faster towards the other man and greets him. They do small talk as Jin puts out the lunch box, Yoongi eyes them hungrily.

“You cooked this?”

Jin ducks his head in an embarrased manner and flushes pink then nods.

“Wow Jin. How perfect can you get?” Jin blushes more, heart already threatening to burst out of his chest. “But why though?”

“Ahhh! Just eat! I’ll tell you afterwards. Dig in, Yoongi-yah.”

Yoongi gulps and begins digging in. He happily munches on the pork and has eaten almost half of it. Jin watches him and fidgets. “Now or never” he says to himself. He takes fills his lungs with air.

“Yoongi I have-“

His thoughts and words were interrupted by Yoongi looking at him horrified.

“What is in the pork, Jin?”

Jin looks at him confused and hurt as Yoongi begins to force himself to vomit.

“Strawberries?”

“Well fuck! No wonder it’s gross!”

And the last four words Yoongi uttered replays in Jin’s mind over and over. It’s the song to his shattering heart as his first love leaves him shocked and alone. He watches Yoongi run away from him leaving him completely broken.

He didn’t have to be so mean.

Jin goes home completely lifeless and texts Hani that she owes her money. Later that day, Hani comes barging in his apartment and comforts him. She tells her she’s sorry for feeding Jin’s interest for Yoongi. They stay cuddled up for a few hours where Hani would play with Jin’s hair to calm him down.

“I’ve decided.” He begins and Hani sits up to look at him.

“If he thinks my cooking is so bad that he forces himself to throw up, then he can go to hell.”

Hani’s eyes soften and she looks at him with concern flooding her presence. She gives him a sad but encouraging smile.

“I’m going to be a really good chef and one day I’m gonna shove it to his face.” Hani breaks into a grin with Jin’s new found determination.

  
So, that’s what Jin did. He pushed Yoongi to the back of his mind and pursued culinary knowing that business isn’t something he’d like to see himself in, years from now. Nothing worth having comes easy though. His father was so adamant in Jin not taking up culinary and Jin throwing a fit everytime his father tried to convince him to drop the idea.

He knew cooking was his passion and he would do anything just to pursue it so he bargained for a chance to go out of the country and pursue it in exchange for working in the company as soon as he comes back. His father was still reluctant to let him go but his younger brother promised his father that he’ll take up business and begs him to let Jin go. Jin is more than grateful for Namjoon and he swears one day that he’s going to give back the happiness that he deprived his younger brother of.

Ultimately, his father lets him go and promises to pay for everything Jin will ever need as long as he keeps his promise to work for the company even when he becomes a chef one day. Jin finds himself being driven to the airport by his father and Namjoon. Hani is there too to bid him goodbye.

He hugs them and promises to keep in touch and go home from time to time. He exhales all his anxieties away as he steps inside the airplane, ready to make his dreams come true.

—-

“Hyung?”

“Hyung?”

“Hyung?!”

Jin’s face scrunches in displeasure as he feels a stinging sensation on his left bicep.

“What’s the deal?” Jimin sighs.

“Well Jin-hyung, we’ve been calling you out for a while. What were you thinking of?” Jin laughs awkwardly.

“Oh nothing! I just remembered something unpleasant but let’s not deal on that, alright?”

He smiles at the three and they eye him weirdly. “I promise, it’s really nothing!”

They let it go and resume their little tea party and soon enough they fall into conversation again. Hoseok has them laughing their butt off when he tells them about the time he was forced to hold a snake once when he guessed on a show and he tells them that he’s never going back again.

Jin laughs so hard at Hoseok’s experience, horror still visible to the younger’s eyes that he forgets his horrible memory of his first love.

Whatever happened in the past isn’t going to repeat again because Jin is proud to say that he’s come a long way and that he’s now a famous chef that owns multiple restaurants around Korea. What makes him so sure that it won’t happen again is his promise to himself that he isn’t going to fall in love with anyone again who thinks his cooking is shit. But will he be able to keep that promise?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while. Life’s hard when you’re a fresh graduate and the world in run by nepotism. -_-
> 
> Anyway, should I still do Yoongi’s part of the flashback or just resume the present story?


	19. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT AN UPDATE

I AM SO SORRY

 

My laptop screen suddenly turned white and I have to get it fixed. :(( They said it’ll take two weeks for the screen to be replaced. I’m sorry I couldn’t update.

 

i just wanted to assure you guys that I’m not dropping this story and that once my laptop is okay, I’m gonna do a few updates to make up for the time that I never posted anything. 

 

Thank you for everyone still supporting this story! I was really hesitant at first to post this because I’ve never written anything aside from homework! XD

 

i really appreciate the support and I will come back with lots of updates once my laptop is okay! <3


	20. Strawberry Shortcake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Jin realizes that his grudge is useless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Sorry it took me too long to update. My laptop got broken so I got a new one and I lost all the updates I already wrote because I don't have backups. So lesson learned, always backup your documents. XD
> 
> Enjoy!

Namjoon thumps his fingers impatiently on his kitchen counter.

 

It’s been 36 minutes since Taehyung said that he’d be done. A lazy sigh leaves his mouth and he stands up as he decides to take matters into his hand.

 

He drags his feet lazily along his carpeted floor of the second floor of their household and follows the familiar hall that leads to Taehyung’s room in front of his. His feet stops still in front of the younger’s room and he runs his hands through his hair. He proceeds to knock on the door and he hears shuffling and a very loud cursing inside.

 

Minutes pass and he crosses his arms and taps his feet loudly making sure that the younger feels how impatient he is getting. “I’m so sorry Joonie! I’m done this time, I promise!” A very apologetic Taehyung appears behind the door.

 

Namjoon hums and eyes the younger who squirms in his gaze. Beautiful as always, Namjoon thought but he isn’t going to give the younger the pleasure of hearing it from his lips. “It’s fine. Let’s go. We’re going to be late to your class.” Taehyung nods excitedly at him and Namjoon shakes his head fondly at him. It’s been a while since the boy has been living in the same household with him. He can’t deny that he’s been a little more brighter. Even the maids are happy to be greeted by Taehyung early in the morning when he and Jin takes their “morning tea” in the garden.

 

His brother has grown some sort of filial attachment into Taehyung. He’s not jealous. On the contrary, he actually finds it endearing how Seokjin laughs more and he often wonders how the younger tolerates his brother’s awful jokes.

 

Soon enough they reach the car and he unlocks it with a tap on his keys and gets in. Namjoon notices how Taehyung is just there standing and looks at him confused. He squints his eyes and groans.

 

“Tae? What’s wrong? Please don’t tell me you forgot something again.” Taehyung crosses his arms and shakes his head. “What then?” The older asks again more confused. Taehyung points to the door. Namjoon’s eyes dart to the door’s lock. “It’s unlocked though?” This time it’s Taehyung who groans.

 

“Joonie! You’re supposed to open car doors for me! God I hate you.”

 

“Oh. Am I?” Namjoon asks dumbly. Innocence written on his face and Taehyung’s face softens. “Yes, you should. I want you to always open car doors for me.” He says cutely. Namjoon chuckles.

 

“You’re unbelievable, Tae.”

 

“Shut up. You like me. I know you look at me from your window when I sip my morning tea.” The younger says with conviction.

 

Namjoon laughs dryly and gets out of the car to open the door for the younger. “Whatever floats your boat, Taehyung.”

 

 

—

 

Jin is beyond irritated but he smiles.

 

This is after all his chance to finally rub his success in the cooking industry to Min Yoongi’s face. At least that’s what he came to do but a certain Jung Hoseok makes his nerves twitch as he tries painfully hard to keep a smile plastered to his face. He’s sure that he looks cringe worthy from where he’s standing at the center of the room while waiting for his students and their plus ones to all arrive.

 

Anyone who looks at him would find it creepy but his right cheek twitches and his eyebrows shots all the way up when Min Yoongi happily tastes Hoseok’s sample dishes that he started making while waiting for the others. _But he never gave me a chance to make a better dish for him._ He thinks but he dismisses the thought faster than he could dwell on it as he slaps himself.

 

Jin told them that they could warm up by making sample dishes until everyone arrives to keep them busy and to practice until they begin the formal class. His students are after all paying a large amount of money to attend his classes since Jin isn’t cheap. Now he wishes he didn't tell them that they could do some simple dishes while waiting.

 

He watches creepily, biting his fingers as Yoongi gestures a thumbs up on the no bake cheesecake that Hoseok fed him. Yes, Hoseok being super excited to show off his cooking to Yoongi actually managed to force the older to go to the class an hour before so he was able to make the cheesecake considering that he already knows the recipe by heart while looking up cake recipes in hopes of making one for the older.

 

Anyone looking at the two would see that the rapper is clearly smitten with the producer. Jin wasn’t just anyone. He was someone who used to be completely infatuated with Yoongi.

 

You see, Jin was a master of controlling his emotions but a certain duo is making it painfully hard for him to do so. Was his cooking that bad that Yoongi decided to throw it away years ago and break his heart? It shouldn’t be the case because Yoongi is happily munching on the beginner’s cake that Hoseok made.

 

_Oh so he’d rather eat Hoseok’s cake rather than mine, a_ _bona fide_ _chef then?_ His thoughts are consuming him and he clears his throat to calm himself. The people in the room all look at him attentively. “Oh no worries! We still have 10 minutes before we start.” He laughs awkwardly and he doesn’t miss the way Jimin looks at him weirdly.

 

He shrugs it off and smiles at him to let the younger know that he’s fine. Jimin gets it and resumes feeding Jungkook. Awfully domestic, Jin thinks as he rolls his eyes, bitterness consuming him.

 

“Jinnie-hyung! I’m sorry we’re late!” A hyperactive Taehyung arrives, dragging his brother by the wrist. “Not at all, baby.” He replies as he coos at the younger, hands cupping his face. He’s been babying him ever since Taehyung started living with them.

 

Namjoon groans and pulls Taehyung away from his brother. Putting an arm over the younger's shoulders. “Well hello to you too, brother. Will you ever stop babying him?”

 

“Geez, Joon. You don’t have to go all alpha on me. I’m not stealing your boyfriend.” Namjoon’s face scrunches. Eyebrows shooting up, as if he just didn’t become protective of the younger. “Wh-what?”

 

“Yeah baby, no one is stealing me away from you.” The younger mutters as he sends Namjoon a flirty wink.

 

Jin starts laughing when he sees Namjoon’s helpless face. He claps twice to gain his student’s attention. “Go and take your boyfriend to your station Taehyung.” He nudges the younger away. “And class, make sure to put on your aprons and get all your cooking materials ready. We’re going to be cooking and baking.”

 

–

 

 

Jin expertly discusses the dish that they're going to be making. He's trying hard to not let his eyes wander to a certain producer so he misses how Yoongi visibly pales at the mention of the recipe for the Strawberry Shortcake that they're going to bake.

 

“Hyung, are you okay?” Yoongi hears Hoseok ask him.

 

“Y-yeah.” Hoseok eyes him and he gulps as he laughs awkwardly. “Don't worry Hobi-ah.” Hoseok beams as Yoongi gives him a reassuring smile.

 

Seokjin gives into the temptation of glancing towards the pair and he rolls his eyes but he remembers that everyone is looking at him so he clears his throat and smiles at his students.

 

Jimin, being the observant one notices Jin’s awkwardness. “Kookie?” He whispers to his lover who hums in response.

 

“Do you think Jin-hyung is being weird?”

 

Jungkook just looks at him confused. “Hmmm. I don’t really know, baby. Do you think something’s wrong with him?”

 

“I don’t know. He seems…. Off?”

 

The younger chuckles. “Don’t worry about him, angel. He’s old enough to deal with his problems. You can ask him about it later, alright?” Jungkook says as he pinches Jimin’s cheek . The older looks at him and pouts but agrees with the younger.

 

 

Jin clears his throat when he sees the two whispering. “Well then. Everyone let's start by measuring all the ingredients we'll be needing so that everything will be easier. The measurements for everything is projected on the board so just follow them.”

 

Everyone does what they're told. Seokjin begins doing the same and he begins humming to himself. He finishes placing the already measured ingredients in different containers and arranges them on the table. He looks at his students who are still measuring and waits patiently. His eye travels to his younger brother and Taehyung who seems to be arguing.

 

“Yah. No Taehyung-ah. You only put 1 and a half pound of strawberries.”

 

Taehyung pouts. “Aww. But I love strawberries! The more strawberries, the better, Joon-ah.” Namjoon just looks at him disgusted.

 

“But I don't like it if it's too sweet Taetae.” Now it's Namjoons turn to pout. Seokjin just rolls his eyes.

 

“Fine then” the younger groans. “Only because I don't like seeing you pout and I still want you to be amzed by my cooking.”

 

“Ew gross.” Jimin says.

 

Taehyung puts down the strawberries and faces Jimin with arms crossed. “Yah! You're the gross one, Jiminie. Stop putting strawberries in Jungkook's mouth then licking your fingers.”

 

Jungkook's cheeks flush but Jimin arches a brow. “Yeah? Well you're just jealous.”

 

“w-what?”

 

Jimin smirks. “Look, Kookie. Taehyung's jealous. He also wants to feed Joon-hyung strawberries.”

 

“ _Ahem”_

 

They all straighten their postures as Jin clears his throat to get their attention.

 

“There's a proper place for that, Jiminie, Taehyungie?”

 

Taehyung grins at him and he shakes his head. He claps once and gives the first instruction. Everyone follows him. Jin instructs them all to do what he does and he's amazed at how his students immediately gets his instructions the first time.

 

Cooking has always been a passion of his. He remembers the times that he endured getting hate from his classmates because his teacher would always praise him for being attentive and being amazing at creating new recipes and adding twists to old ones. Nothing worth having comes easy he thinks and he's just happy that everything paid off. Soon enough everyone is pouring the batter in their pans and putting it in the oven to bake. “Now we just wait 15 to 20 minutes for it or until it's golden brown, guys.”

 

They spend the 20 minutes cleaning up for their mess and just talking. When Jin tells everyone to take out their pans from the oven, everyone's face lit up except for one. Jin smirks to himself. He picked out a strawberry recipe on purpose just to spite Min Yoongi because he's a petty man. His face contorts in delight as he sees Yoongi glaring at him.

 

He instructs everyone to cut a piece and plate it so that they can let their plus ones and everyone followed suit and starts plating their slices beautifully.

 

Jin eyes his student’s works. Some are beautifully plated while some are just average but he knows better than to judge taste based on presentation. His eyes land on Taehyung’s work and he sees his younger brother gulping and boy does he pity Namjoon.

 

Jimin plates the shortcake and Jungkook looks at him like a whipped fool as usual. Jin is still amazed at how they look like they’ve been with each other for a long time. Jungkook looks at Jimin like he hangs the stars in the sky. Jungkook thinks Jimin’s eyes are stars themselves. He’s that whipped for the older.

 

Jin smiles at them fondly. He thinks that he wouldn’t mind if someone looked at him like he hangs the stars in the sky too.

 

He shakes his head before he can even start thinking of Min Yoongi and begins plating his own shortcake and just as soon as he’s finished, he makes his way to Hoseok. He wants to spite Yoongi with strawberries and force him to taste his work to slap his accomplishments on his face. He knows the producer would have a hard time refusing to taste his cake if there are people. His ego is too big for that, the older thinks.

 

“Hi, Hoseokie!”

 

The rapper turns around to meet his gaze and smiles blindingly at the older. “Oh! Hi, hyung!”

 

Jin smirks. “Hi, Yoongi-ah.” Hobi’s smile falls.

 

“Yoongi-ah?”

 

“Oh. Me and Yoongi were close in high school.” Jin smiles and turns to Yoongi. “Isn’t that right, Yoongi?”

 

The producer looks at him unamused. “Uh huh”

 

“See! Which is why you’re going to taste my cooking.”

 

“Uhhh. Sorry, hyung but Yoongi-hyung already agreed to taste mine and he’s my plus one.” Hoseok looks at Seokjin dead in the eyes.

 

Seokjin, being one not to back down from competition begins a stare off with the rapper.

 

Namjoon was the first one to notice what’s happening to them and nudges Jungkook. They stare at Seokjin and Hoseok who’s too engrossed in their stare off to notice them. Thankfully, the other students are too busy with what they’re doing.

 

Hoseok sighs and turns to Yoongi. “Hyungie, you’re going to taste me cake first, right?”

 

 

“No. Yoongi, you’re going to taste mine first.” Jin huffs.

 

Yoongi gulps, paling even more as he stares at the two forks with strawberry shortcake being fed to him. He backs away but the two nudge their forks closer to him. His heartbeat quickens and he closes his eyes as he accepts his fate when his back hits the wall.

 

He inhales deeply and opens his mouth.

 

.

.

.

 

“Yah!” His eyes shoot open.

 

“Joon-ah! Why did you eat the cake!”

 

“Yeah! Why did you eat mine too, Jungkook?

 

 

He laughs dryly and runs outside. Jin and Hoseok watch him go outside dumbfounded.

 

Taehyung walks to them and puts his pals on Namjoon’s back. “What happened, Joonie?”

 

Namjoon quickly chews on the cake and swallows it. “Wow this tastes good, Jin-hyung.” But the older just glares at him.

 

“What is up with you two?” Hoseok asks completely puzzled.

 

Namjoon just laughs awkwardly afraid of revealing the reason but Jungkook being the blabber that he is answers the question.

 

“Ah. You see, Yoongi-hyung is allergic to strawberries. He once talked about how he almost died when he ate them unknowingly back in high school. I think he even said he was hospitalized for a week right, Joon-hyung?”

 

Jin gasps upon realizing that it was his fault Yoongi was hospitalized. “Oh my god.”

 

Hoseok gasps as well. “Oh my. I didn’t know. I have to apologize to Yoongi-hyung.”

 

He puts the plate and fork down on the table so that he can rush out and find the older but just as he was about to go, he could feel a grip on his wrist.

 

“Jin-hyung?”

 

“uhhh” The older starts, scratching the back of his neck. “Let me talk to him first.”

 

Hoseok looks at him confused.

 

“Please?”

Sorrow and regret reflects in Jin’s eyes and the rapper couldn’t help but nod.

 

“I’ll be back in 10 minutes class. Just do your thing. You can start cleaning up as well if you want.”

 

Jin runs outside and looks for Yoongi, hoping that the younger hasn’t gone home yet. He runs along the halls until he almost gives up. No, he thinks. He needs to talk to the younger. He needs to.

 

So, he runs until he reaches the door that leads to an alley at the back and sees a familiar mop of hair.

 

“Hey.” He says out of breath.

 

Yoongi looks at him. “What do you want?”

 

“Uhmm. I just”

 

“Just what, Jin? Are you happy now?”

 

Jin blinks. “W-what? No!”

 

“Then what?”

 

“I just wanted to apologize, Yoongi.”

 

“It’s fine.” Yoongi dismisses him with a hand.

 

“No. It’s not fine. Jungkook told me.”

 

The younger looks at him. “Told you what?”

 

“That… that you’re allergic to strawberries.”

 

Silence.

.

.

 

“I’m really sorry, Yoongi. I didn’t know back in high school. Was that the reason you threw away the lunch box I gave you?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Yeah.. I’m sorry about that too. I should’ve told you.” Yoongi says looking down. Suddenly his feet it more interesting to look at.

 

“It’s still my fault. You must have missed the basketball game because of me.”

 

Yoongi laughs. “Are you kidding me?”

“That was a blessing, Jin. I discovered that I loved music more than sports. I mean, look at me now.”

 

Jin chuckles. “You’re still cocky.”

 

Yoongi smiles at him finally. “And you still look good.” He says as he smiles fondly at the older.

 

Jin blushes, caught off guard by the compliment. _No. Don’t smile like that again to me, Min Yoongi! I might fall in love again._

 

“So..” Jin begins after seconds of staring at Yoongi. “friends again?” He asks as he offers his hand to the younger.

 

Yoongi looks at him and takes Seokjin’s hand smiling softly.

 

“Friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I finally updated!
> 
> Thank you for everyone that stayed with me. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I've been busy and it's my birthday guys! I'm also going to participate in vmonweek hopefully with some oneshots or short drabbles. Feel free to dm me on twitter too. I love talking about vmon and jikook! My @ is ot7shunshine because duh. We're OT7 here! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I’m actually anxious since this is my first time posting a fic. Pls be kind to this anxious soul! I know i have a long way to go as a writer but thank you for taking the time to read this! :)))


End file.
